DNAngel: Dreams of destruction
by UmiHoshi
Summary: Following Satoshi's story. When a beloved dies, how far do you allow yourself to change? SatoxRisa , DaixRiku , minor SatoxDai , KradxSato and KradxDark. please R
1. Dream of death

**When Risa dies, serounded by mysteries, Satoshi falls in a depressing state and vows himself to avenge her death.  
At first, suggestions towards a culprit goes to Krad, who has gone missing with Dark for halve a year now. But when Krad returns and it becomes clear he's innocent, things only get more complicated.  
And despise of all the trouble, who is that new girl in school?  
Mystery, fantasy, romance and a slice of shounen ai novel with a twist of both anime and manga version. Enjoy! **

**Chapter intro Dreams**

This place. I recall it clearly.  
As I scrawled trough the long hallways, I hear my name:  
'Hikari…'  
'….Hikari!'  
'….Hikari….'  
'….Hi….kari….'  
'Hikari!!'  
'…..Hikari…'  
No, I've never been here. What is this nauseous feeling of anxiety? Why am I here? Why am I stepping forward?  
I try to grasp out to a figure in front of me.  
She won't respond to my calling.

_Trapped, a soul in a fragile body.  
Frustration, depression, loneliness.  
The only companion of a lonely heart is a dreaming mind.  
One who expresses on paper and chosen by blood must be pure of both heart and mind._  
These learnings repeat themselves in my mind. As I step further away from a world which I once knew as reality.

_The wind was blowing restless.  
Though the town was asleep, there was one place were the light was still shining: at the museum there was a small candle burning.  
It didn't gave much light, but it was enough for the moment that was about to happen.  
The candle was in the basement were a figure was lying on the ground.  
A white feather fell down, slowly driven by the wind.  
It landed next to the figures hand.  
The figure's hand formed a fist_

**Chapter 1 Dream of death**

Satoshi woke up. Just another nightmare. Strange, he didn't understood the meaning of it. After fully gaining his sight he stood up and walked to the sleeping figure in the other bed that stood in the chamber. Should he wake him? Why actually? It was just a dream. His hand went out to the red haired boy's face.  
"Daisuke…" Daisuke mumbled a little but remained asleep. Satoshi stood up from Daisuke's bed.  
'Krad… sometimes I wonder were you're gone to.' He thought of himself. He shook his head and went to bed again.

_The figure stood in front of her window.  
For this moment he had waited a long time, he couldn't fail.  
He opened the window and walked to the peacefully sleeping girl.  
He grinned.  
He knew the girl.  
She was one of them who caused his last, fatal, failure.  
"She will only be the first."  
His hand lightened up as he pulled away the blanket that protected the girl from cold._

"RISA!" Satoshi screamed out loud. He sat straight up and his eyes were enlarged with fear. Daisuke woke up.  
"What's wrong, Sato-kun?" he asked sleepy.  
"Nothing.. nothing.. just another nightmare.." Satoshi gazed at the sealing.  
"Okay, if you say so.. g' night." Daisuke smiled at his friend and returned to sleep. Satoshi would never thought that he would lie to his best friend again. For this wasn't 'just another nightmare'. It was 'a dream of destruction'.

_"Hey, Hiwatari-kun…… you know…_

_I love you."_

_

* * *

Newer version of chapter 1. I figured most people stopped reading after just 1 chap, so I changed it slightly. I hope it's better like this.  
Well, I guess it's not that interesting to the readers yet, anyway. +laugh+ but it'll be better up ahead! this is a story I've been working on for 2 years now. I came up with the idea while waiting for a friend and just to kill time. I might've been thinking how to get a nice dnangel rpg with my friend, with Satoshi as the main character. it turned out as something bigger then that, though. I hope people get a trill of this, reading it, just as much as I got while writing it. +V's+_

_just for the record: I do NOT hate Risa. She's a sweet girl who can steal Satoshi's heart any time, to my opinion. I did not hurt/kill/humiliate her in any sort of way just because I hate her. __SatoXRisa 4 evah!_


	2. Dream of sorrow

**Chapter 2 Dream of sorrow**  
"She died!!??" Daisuke felt like fainting when he looked at his crying girlfriend.  
"Y –Yes – sh – she - was found - this morning!" Riku cried even harder when Daisuke embraced her for comfort.  
"Daisuke! - I - I was always - so - mean to her!" Riku cried.  
"How!? How could this have happened!?" Daisuke asked. Riku tried to wipe away her tears.  
"No one knows. She – she was just lying there in the morning! Dead! No wounds! No noise during the night! NOTHING!!" she started to cry again and pushed herself against Daisuke.  
"What's going on?" Satoshi came walking up to them. Riku gazed at him in fear for his reaction. Satoshi and Risa were having something going on for not that long jet, it would break his heart. Daisuke announced it in Rikus place:  
"Risa is…… she….she's gone Satoshi… she passed away this night…" Daisuke felt nervous. Satoshi just stood there. Why didn't he do anything?  
"…So it's true.." was the only thing he said before he walked on.

" 'SO IT'S TRUE'!!?? Was that the only thing you could say!?" Daisuke almost felt like throwing Satoshi into the park's canal he was sitting next to.  
".. Yes…" Was the only answer in return.  
"Yes!? Didn't Risa mean anything to you then!?? Or are you just still as cold hearted as you used to be!?" the tears felt over Daisuke's cheeks. He would have normally not yelled at Satoshi, no matter what, but Risa was dead! There was no way Daisuke could ever allow even his best friend to act so careless about this matter.  
"She's gone Satoshi! DEAD!! She isn't coming back anymore!!" Daisuke glared at the ground, trying to hold himself down. Satoshi looked at him.  
"She isn't coming back by crying either... I wasn't surprised what had happen, because I already knew." Satoshi glared at his best friend.  
"You…you..knew!? h-how?" Daisuke was paralysed.  
"Yes.. I knew.. I saw it happening…" Satoshi gazed in front of him again.  
"The nightmare I had last night… I know who's the culprit."

"I can understand why you think it's him, but it's just impossible..." Daisuke ended the long silence while they were walking home.  
"I know, but I'm sure! The shadow's hand lightened up. There's only one person able of doing that: 'Krad'." Satoshi's voice sounded frustrated.  
"But he... he died, didn't he!? Along with Dark! I don't believe this Satoshi, I don't WANT to believe this!" Daisuke was as frustrated as Satoshi had sound and had been trying to keep his tears for a while now.  
"In two day's from tomorrow the funeral will be held. I don't want Riku to know anything of this conversation, okay? She's already having the worst time." Daisuke started to walk faster, but Satoshi stopped.  
"You've changed, Daisuke… just a few months ago you would never--…" Daisuke turned around.  
"A few months ago Risa was still alive. Don't forget that I have loved her too. Risa was the reason why I turned into Dark… Because of that I could never….. No.. I have Riku now, but you should be the first person to know that you're acting wrong by thinking Risa was killed. That she's dead is already worse enough... I'm sorry Satoshi..."  
Daisuke started walking on and Satoshi followed, looking at the ground.  
"No... I am sorry, Niwa-kun…" Satoshi whispered. Daisuke stopped again. He looked to his friend seriously but smiled soon enough.  
"You haven't called me Niwa for months, silly. This little fight doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. It's okay Sato-kun. I'm just a bit stressed." Daisuke sighed and forced a happy smile on his face.  
"Let's just forget about this. Risa probably... choked... or something like that..." Daisuke shrugged of the thoughts about possible causes.  
"At least it's nothing we should search after." Daisuke started to walk again. But even though the fight had ended: the rest of their way home Satoshi was quiet and in deep thoughts.

* * *

_hm, I'm not that satisfied about this chapter. isn't Daisuke to harsh:( a well, I hope people like it up untill now :) if you feel like it, please review. it's kinda hard for me to write without any suport, so your replies are more then welcome :)  
and if you people don't think it's interesting, THE STORY DID NOT START YET! D:_


	3. Dream of abandons

**Chapter 3 Dream of abandons**  
"I think it's better if we leave. The feeling that I would never see her again makes me sick." Riku wiped away the tears she had just cried and took Daisuke's hand for support.  
"Maybe we should go outside and take a walk." Daisuke suggested.  
"Yes, maybe you're right. Hikari-kun!?" she called out to Satoshi, who stood a few meters from her and Daisuke. Satoshi egnored them and walked of.  
"It's almost like he's avoiding me since Risa's-…" Riku still didn't want to pronounce the horrible word which describes her twin-sister's status. Riku shook off the thought.  
"Then it's just the two of us." She walked outside and Daisuke followed.  
Satoshi gazed after them.  
"I'm sorry Harada-san…" He looked to the ground. To his surprise he saw next to his own shadow another shadow from someone who would probably be at the ceiling, but when he looked up to the ceiling the person was gone. Satoshi was certain of what he had seen in the shadow.  
"…Wings…"

The church was empty, except for one person, when Satoshi came back from exploring the territory for the owner of the shadow. Nothing, of course. Not the owner of the shadow, nor any other possible clue. Satoshi walked up to the person whose head was in his hands while listening to the sad sound of the organ.  
"Daisuke?" Satoshi stopped as he recognised his friend.  
"…She… broke up with me…" was the only thing Daisuke said.  
"WHAT!? Why!?" this was the least reaction Satoshi had expected to her sister's dead.  
"I… tried to tell her.. what could be the explanation for her sudden death… The thing you thought…" Daisuke stood up. Satoshi noticed that the boy was trembling.  
"At first I though that it could be true, that's why I reacted in panic… But now I'm certain: Risa died a natural death, Krad and Dark are still gone and the things you dreamed were just dreams. Being an Hikari doesn't have to be a reason for them to be true." Daisuke walked up to Satoshi.  
"Though I don't blame you… I shouldn't have started about it with Riku…" Satoshi wasn't certain what to say to his friend.  
"Daisuke… I… I'm sorry to tell you this now... I am certain that I saw the shadow of a winged person and-…"  
"Don't start on my again Satoshi! You told me enough foolish things! I don't want to hear anything about it anymore! Please, why can't you just accept it, like we all did?" Daisuke walked up to the door, upset. At the door opening Satoshi called: "Daisuke, wait!"  
But Daisuke didn't stop.  
"I want you to stop this nonsense now, Hikari Satoshi." Daisuke decided to stop after a few more steps and waited for reaction. Satoshi kept still for a while.  
"…I won't…" he said, looking at the ground. Daisuke turned around.  
"I want to know the cause of my girlfriend's death and advance her if possible. If Krad really did this… Risa wouldn't be the last… it's okay, Daisuke, thank you for believing me up until now…... I had hoped it could have been a little longer... But then once again: I will remain alone." Satoshi walked off in the opposite way. His legs were burning from frustration and pain, so it didn't take long until he began running.  
"Sato-kun, wait!" Daisuke called out, but Satoshi didn't respond. Things were back the way they started: Daisuke was alone and Satoshi was alone.

* * *

_snifs they broke up :'( still, a very harsh Daisuke I know, but as is explained: 'he would never do things like this if something as horable as Risa's death wouldn't've happened.'  
Please review. I lurve __reviews :)_


	4. Dream of chaos

**Chapter 4 Dream of chaos**

_"Niwa! Please, Niwa-kun! Help me! Please!"  
the area was Dark. Daisuke couldn't see where the voice came from, but he had recognised it.  
"Harada-san! Where are you?" He tried to walk, but couldn't move.  
From Risa's voice you could clearly hear she was crying.  
"Harada-san! Harada-san!" Daisuke looked around him for any sign of movement or live, but couldn't see a thing. He heard Risa scream.  
"RISA!!!"_

"Don't make such a noise, you idiot!!" a hand covered Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke tried to free himself from the person's grip, but he was too strong.  
"Keep quiet!!" the man listened if he could hear anything. It kept silent. Daisuke tried to free himself again.  
"What are you doing!? Stop it, you idiot!" Daisuke fell silent when he saw the man's face in the moonlight falling trough the window.  
"…d..Dark!?.." Daisuke was paralysed.  
"Yes it's me! Will you be more quiet now!?" Dark hissed annoyed.  
"Yes…w..what are you-... how did you-... why are you here!?" Daisuke stuttered. Dark grinned.  
"With this many single girls walking around, I can't stay away to long." Daisuke laughed, but stopped when he realised:  
"But if you're back, then… Satoshi!!" Daisuke looked to the other bed in the chamber. Empty.  
"He's still outside, looking for Krad!" Dark was shocked.  
"Then it won't take long till he finds him! We have to go and look for him. Who knows what Krad is able of doing to him now he doesn't need his tamer anymore!"

Wiz, who had came with them tried to lock on a trail with his nose, but failed.  
"Where should we start looking?" Daisuke felt like running. He had to do something to that horribly feeling: everything was starting all over again!  
"All the museums could be an option?" Dark said sheeply.  
"Yes, good plan, but where to start?" Daisuke asked. Dark raised his shoulders.  
"How should I know? I'm not his babysitter. Talking about baby's, how are the Harada-twins?" Dark asked grinning.  
"Riku is fine, Risa is… I'm sorry Dark… she passed away a few day's ago.." it kept silent for a while.  
"I understand…" Dark turned his face of, probably to hide his pained expression.  
"... Risa..." he softly whispered. It kept quiet for a while again.  
"…I've decided… we'll start searching at the Klein's museum!"

* * *

_squeel I loved writing this! yey 4 DARK:D although I'm a Satoshi-fan, I've always had a weakness for Dark as the 'big brother' type. I hope I made a lot of dark-fans happy with this :)  
Please review so I feel like feeding Wiz his strawberries and my computer will run faster on his energy (6)_


	5. Dream of anger

**Chapter 5 Dream of anger**  
"Keep silent and don't move! We will be gone from here as soon as possible." Satoshi's sight was still fogged, so he closed his eyes again. His head hurted, but he couldn't remember why. He recognised the voice, but couldn't recall from where.  
"It's alright, you are save... You almost were not though.." the voice said. Satoshi felt strange. Why was the wind so hard and cold? And why didn't it feel like the man was walking?  
The following moment he woke up Satoshi was lying on the ground. The man had put his jacket around him and was standing behind him.  
"Are you alright, Satoshi-sama?" he asked. Satoshi stood up. Al of a sudden he realized who's voice it was. He turned around and saw in fear the person he had expected.  
"You.." Satoshi took a step behind.  
"Please don't run away, Satoshi-sama!" the blond-haired man's voice almost sounded begging.  
"I'm not going to run Krad! I'm going to advance Risa and kill you!" this was what he really wanted to do, but now he had gotten the chance he realised that he absolutely didn't knew how he should kill the older and stronger man.  
"Please Satoshi-sama, you have to listen! I don't want to fight you!" Satoshi already took a pretty amaturistic fighting position.  
"I'm not going to listen to a murderer! Who did you plan to kill next? Harada? Daisuke? ME!?" Satoshi was wickedly fast but Krad was stronger. He overpowered and grapped him.  
"No! I wasn't! you've got to believe me!" Krad tried to say. Satoshi still didn't listen. "Let me go!! Help!! Anyone!!! HELP!! Daisuke!! DAISUKE!!" Krad led his hand on Satoshi's mouth.  
"LISTEN TO ME!! I don't know who did it and I can perfectly understand why you hate me, but you've got to understand! I was nothing more then a slave of you're stepfather! It was never my intension to hurt anyone, except for Dark that is.." Krad didn't had a good grip on Satoshi's head, so he was able to free it and talk.  
"I don't believe you. You were always more than willingly to obey Mr. Hiwatari. You never cared for anything more than doing exactly as he told you!" Satoshi still tried to free the rest of his body, but failed.  
"That was because I…." Krad felt in silence.  
"…..because I did not want anything to happen to you." Krad let Satoshi escape.  
"I still don't believe you! You were just as horrible to me as Mr. Hiwatari was!" Satoshi said.  
"That was just why I did it. If your stepfather would have noticed that I was nice to you he would be 3 times as harsh on the both of us. And to Hio too! Now, at least he 'tried' to be nice to you." it was silent for a while. Satoshi gazed at Krad. Satoshi still remembered that those eyes he now looked at use to be filth with hate. Now they were different, kinder, but also despaired. Satoshi felt confused. All of a sudden Krad kneeled at the ground.  
"Now that you've heard my part of the story, I have no regrets of dying.. so if you want to, I give you the right to kill me.." it kept silent again.  
"I still don't trust you… but I do need your help to get out of here.." Krad looked up in confusion. he nodded after a while.  
"…... I shall do as you wish, Satoshi sama.."

* * *

_Satoshi:"should I trust him?... ... ...nah... +kills krad anyway+" would've been fun to do, but it'd ruin the story :D anyone who does not trust Krad raises hand +raises hand+  
just kidding :) Krad's sweet and I really think he (well, at least the manga version) is not just a brainless killer. I honastly think there is something deeper behind him, so I try to bring as much as posable of that in this story.  
Please insert review to learn more about Krad's elogical brain :)_


	6. Dream of despair

**Chapter 6 Dream of despair**  
"Here it is, the stairs to the second hand of time… to bad the stairs collapsed and there aren't any elevators." Dark said comically.  
"Stop the jokes already! We have to save Satoshi!" Daisuke said, but he realised that he was for some reason scared. Fright took control of him. What if the same thing as the last time happened? Would he again be captured by the second hand of time? Or even worse, would Satoshi be? Daisuke banished the thought. The second hand of time was sealed, right? ...but still... it kept a dangerous place... and what if an even greater danger was awaiting them?  
"What are you talking about anyway? You've got wings!" Daisuke said.  
"Yeah, but that means that I'll have to carry you -.-#." Dark sighed and already made Wiz turn into his silk black wings.  
"You were able to carry Riku and Risa at the same time too!" Daisuke was insulted that Dark was talking such nonsense about something like this.  
"Yeah, but they're girls.." Dark grinned when he thought back to that occasion.  
"Ow, stop it already! We don't have time for this!" Daisuke started to get angry.  
"Okay okay! G'eez!" Dark spreaded his raven wings.

"I am sorry, I have to stop for a while." Krad landed. Getting out of where they were was easier said than done. There where only a few openings between the collapsed stairs which made it possible for them to get higher up.  
"Hm? Ow, that's okay…" Satoshi barely gave attention to what Krad said.  
"….. What is on your mind?" Krad asked, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"...Risa is…. I'm thinking who could have been the one to killed her.." Satoshi gazed to the irregular floor. "I don't know, I was not there.. What is it that happened actually? The only thing I now know is that she died in a mysterious way..." Krad took a seat on a stone.  
"... Up until now, no one believed my story, not even Daisuke.. You still want to hear it?" Krad nodded and Satoshi sighed.  
"I dreamed what had happen.. I saw a man, I think he was winged.. He went into her room and... I'm not sure what he did to her, but... his hand lightened up. Just like yours when you're about to use telekinesis or another attack." Satoshi looked at him and waited for reaction.  
"It was something like this?" Krad tried to activate his telekinesis powers, but failed.  
"That's strange…" he said, more to himself then to Satoshi. "What's strange?" the boy asked.  
"I'm not capable of it anymore.. frankly.. It feels like I'm less strong since I've been revived.." Krad said while thinking what might have caused this.  
"That brings me to the next question: how were you revived?" Krad thought about it for a while.  
"….I do not know."

* * *

_'does Krad ever knows anything?' was the first reply of a friend of mine xD  
This chap isn't really all that important, but I just had to let Dark make the elevator gag :D no, the most important part is actually the suspence Daisuke feels, not just for Satoshi being found by Krad, but also for the further developement of the story. as why Krad's powers are lessened... I don't know yet either xD I'll find something for it, evantually  
please review, not to be anoying, but just because I love to hear the rights and wrongs about my story._


	7. Dream of enmity

**Chapter 7 Dream of enmity**  
"It's scarily dark in here." Daisuke gazed around.  
"Stop the yakking, I can't concentrate on my flying." Dark had sounded pissed of. There were clearly a lot of things on his mind.  
"You're overreacting and you know it!" Daisuke glared to his companion.  
"I could let you fall you know?" Dark said annoyed, but grinning.  
"You wouldn't d-… shh, I hear something." It was silent for a while. Then they heard a voice. Daisuke couldn't hear what the voice was saying, but he did recognise it.  
"Satoshi!" he said, happy to hear his friend was okay. A second voice sounded, but only the last part of his sayings was heareble.  
"…...………-killed her." Was the only thing they heard.  
"THAT'S KRAD! He's probably admitting that he killed Risa! I bet he's at the point of killing Hiwatari too!" Dark dropped Daisuke and fled to where the voices had came from. Daisuke ran after him.  
"You go save Hiwatari, leave Krad to me." Dark took the lead and attacked Krad when he came in sight.  
"Dark!?" Krad was confused of see his old rival and so Dark soon took the winning hand.  
"Dark! Stop!!" Satoshi called out. Daisuke ran to his friend.  
"Satoshi, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, don't bother! We have to stop Dark!" Daisuke looked to him in confusion.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Krad's on our side!"

"Enough already Daisuke!" Dark sounded really annoyed and almost threw Wiz off of his shoulder. Daisuke was grinning for 15 minutes now. He couldn't help it, the way he made those two stop fighting was too funny.  
"I can't believe you two actually looked when he said: 'look, there's Riku'." Satoshi said scarily serious. Krad grinned about it too.  
"What are you grinning at dump-ass? -.-#" Dark glared at him.  
"At you, perhaps?" Krad answered.  
"Stop it you two!" Daisuke said seriously.  
"Yes, we've got more important business. If we can believe Krad on his word then he didn't kill Risa…" Satoshi said.  
"Yeah, like we could trust him." Dark mumbled. The 3 others glared at him.  
"WHAT!!?" he said offended.  
"The question is now: who did?" Satoshi continued.  
"One thing's for certain: she didn't die a natural death." Satoshi smiled thankfully to his red haired friend.  
"The next question is how you were revived..." both the angels raised their shoulders.  
"The only thing I know is that I was back at the Esviel museum where the saint of tears was, the place were I did my first 'robbery' in Daisuke's generation." Dark declared.  
"I was back down here at the Klein cathedral, where the Hikaris biggest and most dangerous artwork was." Krad added. Dark stood up.  
"But how? How were you revived!?" Daisuke asked.  
"I wouldn't have a clue. The first moment we had died and the second we were…-ughf!!" Dark grabbed to his heart.  
"K-Krad.. how- many time.. has passed.. since then?…." Krad grabbed Daisuke's wrist, who was deeply shocked by that action.  
"Exactly 24 hours…" Krad said. Dark felt on the floor in pain and both Daisuke and Satoshi rushed up to him.  
"-uhrn!!" Krad also grabbed to his heart. Satoshi turned around and saw Krad was lying on the floor too. He ran up to him, but didn't kneel next to him like Daisuke had done next to Dark.  
"L- listen d-Daisuke.. You.. you- have to- hurry.. My body can't survive without a tamer for a longer period than 24 hours…. you- you have to…" Dark screamed of the pain.  
"WHAT!? Do WHAT Dark!!? You can't die again Dark!! You can't!!" Daisuke felt overpowered by fear because of the sight of his friend suffer.  
"You- have.. to…allow me….to re-enter.. your body…." Dark's face was nearly torn apart by fear and pain. Daisuke was shocked at first, but his face soon showed a calm smile.  
"..I allow you to do so... Dark." He gently whispered. Dark nodded and disappeared, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's shoulders.  
"I- guess.. this is.. my end…" Krad's voice sounded small and vulnerable. Satoshi didn't answer and only gazed to the pained man. He tried to push away the thoughts that it was satisfying to see the man, who had tried to hurt him so much, in such a pain.  
"Satoshi? What are you doing? You have to let him re-enter your body!" Daisuke demanded.  
"…I…I'm scared.. to do so…" was the only thing Satoshi was able of saying.  
"You have to hurry! He'll die like this!" Daisuke was shocked by the coldness his friends voice had sounded.  
"Wouldn't… wouldn't it be better if he…did?.." Satoshi didn't look to Daisuke and kept looking to the man who was in deep pain.  
"He…he had let my feel this too.. This pain.. The feeling that you are being… pushed against the ground… The feeling that no one is on your side.. The feeling of being alone in your strugglings…. I just want him to feel the same pain and humiliation…." Krad's eyes crossed those of the young boy. He looked like a chained wild beast: tortured, frightened, but not angry.  
"I.. under- stand.." he was able of saying with great efforts. Krad smiled, not distracted by the pain.

_

* * *

'Look, it's Riku!' xD this is my best chap up till now. I think Satoshi's emotions come out rather well in the last part. What would happen to Krad? Would Satoshi let him die or not? Stay tuned, and please review :)_

_the next chapter will be about- you'll see ;p_


	8. Dream of domination

**Chapter 8 Dream of domination**  
"I still don't understand what had gotten into you Satoshi!" Daisuke was as angry as he could be.  
"It was simple domination.. Krad was trying to dominate me for the longest time and he nearly succeeded. I wanted him to feel what I had felt." Satoshi kept calm so Daisuke didn't had a reason to say anything back. He looked to the ground.  
"You are cruel…. Cold hearted.." Daisuke couldn't imagine how much he had hurted his friend with that. Satoshi felt his eyes burning. But he didn't regret his actions. Krad deserved to suffer.  
"Krad…." He thought. It kept still.  
"…. I deserved it.. You did the right thing…. But do not pull Niwa against you…" Krad's voice was still in pain.  
"It's better for you to rest for a while now." Satoshi said in his mind and tried not to sound to cold.  
"What's the next plan?" Dark asked to Daisuke.  
"I don't know. If it wasn't Krad then I don't have a clue who it could have been." He answered to Dark.  
"Satoshi, you know what to do now?" Daisuke said out loud.  
"No, I don't…. the best thing for now is that we head back home. The angels need there rest and maybe Mrs. Niwa knows something." Satoshi's voice was neutral and so Daisuke didn't know what kind of conversation Krad and Satoshi could have had.  
"You know mom doesn't like it when you call her Mrs. Niwa and not Emiko.." Daisuke smiled. They were almost back home when Wiz started to panic.  
"Kyuu!! KYUU!!" Wiz rushed inside the house. The two boys looked at eachother for a second and then ran after Wiz.

"Myuu Myuu!" it sounded from the basement in the home of the Niwas.  
"No! Sit still my love!" Emiko's voice sounded. When Daisuke and Satoshi entered the basement they saw her standing with her back turned to them and holding a brush.  
"Calm down a bit!" She said to something that was right in front of her, but the boys couldn't see.  
"Kyuu!" Daisuke saw Wiz in the corner of the room, rolled up to one big fur ball.  
"Wiz!" Daisuke walked quickly to the animal. After taking his pet on his shoulder he looked to what Emiko was grooming. A white and brown femine version of Wiz was sitting on a high chair and tried to free herself from Emiko's grip, so she could get to Wiz.  
Satoshi came standing next to Emiko.  
"And what might that be?" he asked. The female Wiz looked to Satoshi with two big brown eyes.  
"Myuu….." she said, in admirement. Satoshi looked at the creature with a neutral expression, but his eyes were warm. Emiko didn't have a good grip on the animal. The fur ball jumped into Satoshi's arms and scrubbed herself against him. "Myuu.." she said intensely happy.  
"Heh? ...Hello there, little girl." Satoshi stroked the little creature.  
"Her name is Marron. She will become your white wings when needed." Satoshi looked unbelieving to the mother of his friend.  
"You…you mean I-" Satoshi stuttered. "-So you wouldn't have to feel pain anymore. " Emiko laughed at the stunned expression on Satoshi's face.  
"Just see her as a birthday present! It doesn't happen everyday you become 16!" Emiko hugged Satoshi, who tried to stop himself from blushing.  
"I hope she'll be of good help to you and Krad." Emiko smiled happily because of Satoshi´s reaction.  
"But.. mom, how did you know that Krad returned? And that he's on our side?" Daisuke asked.  
"Femine intuition." She winked.  
"I saw Krad sitting on the funding of the church at Risa's funeral and I took my conclusions." Emiko smiled mysteriously, but Daisuke was accustomed to that.  
Satoshi didn't even bother to pay attention. He stroked the happy and softly myuuing Marron.  
"Now that's what I call love at first sight." Daisuke laughed and Satoshi looked up confused, like he hadn't heard anything for the last few minutes. Marron saw Wiz again and happily tried to reach him.  
"KYUU!!" Wiz tried to hide himself behind Daisuke's armpit and was shacking frightened.  
"Ow my I think little Wiz is a bit shy." Emiko said and took over first Wiz and then Marron. She put them both on the ground. Wiz pushed himself against the ground and laid his ears in his neck. Marron carefully sniffed at Wiz' fur. Slowly and conscious Wiz stood up.  
"Myuu" it seemed like Marron was greeting him.  
"…Kyuu.."Wiz answered and consciously sniffed at Marron's fur.  
"Myuu!!" Marron jumped at Wiz and they rolled over the ground, happily kyuuing and myuuing.

* * *

_For some clearety: I do not own Marron. she was created by Emiko Uebayashi who had won the 'Wiz's girlfriend contest' in volume 4 of DN Angel. so she's not mine! (I just tought it was a waist to not use such a cute character)  
this chap's really rondom yet again, but we'll see some more of Marron in the rest of the story  
no, the bunnies are not having sex at the end..._


	9. Dream of lost logics

**Chapter 9 Dreams of lost logics**  
"The breaking trough of my wings was something I looked up to the most." Satoshi said in his mind against Krad.  
"It is a wonderful and thoughtful gift of Mrs. Niwa." Krad agreed.  
"I had fully forgotten about my birthday, but it's after 12 o'clock, so it is." Satoshi smiled. This was the first time in years he had truly smiled on his birthday.  
"Is it al right if we celebrate it in the morning?" Krad asked.  
"I understand. You must be tired so you'd better go to sleep." Krad nodded thankfully and lost contact. Satoshi buried his face in the pillow.  
"Risa…" he whispered.

_"Hey Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked rushing up to him.  
"Yes?" Satoshi responded.  
"Uh.. Are you free this afternoon?" she gazed shyly at the ground.  
"I'm not after Dark anymore, so yes.. Why?" Satoshi didn't expect it to be something great what Risa was babbling about.  
"Uhn.. You're good at English right? Could you help me with the test for this Friday?" Satoshi had agreed, not knowing that a person like Harada Risa would consider this as a date._

Satoshi grinned sadly. 'We couldn't get our eyes of eachother. It took her 15 minutes to let me kiss her.' He toughed. He felt shocked when he found out there was something wet on his face. He was even more surprised when he found out that it were his own tears.  
"…Love's first kiss... If you don't count my CPR to Daisuke that is, nor the CPR lessons itself…" he pulled Marron from his side to his chest and stroked her.  
"It's pretty weird Mrs. Niwa gave Marron to me. Especially because she hated me in the start."

_"DAI!! SWEETIE!!" Emiko came rushing in to them with a bag of groceries.  
"MOM?!" Daisuke was distracted from the pretty serious and scary conversation. A conversation you could only have with someone like Satoshi.  
"Ow, is this your friend? Would you like to invite him over?" Emiko suddenly felt in silent when her eyesight crossed that of Satoshi. In those eyes she saw her: Hikari Ryou, the woman who had died 15 years ago. He was without any doubt a Hikari.  
"Let's go Daisuke." She quickly dragged her beloved son along with her.  
"But--" Daisuke tried to reply. "When you don't come right home, you know it makes us worry!!" Emiko walked as fast as she could while holding a hesitating Daisuke.  
"Mom..." Daisuke already knew that talking into her wouldn't help.  
"...Why did you act so weird?" Daisuke asked as soon as they arrived home.  
"Daisuke, never relax around that kid I saw you with! Understand?" Emiko said without answering his question.  
"Huh?" Daisuke didn't understand.  
'I don't relax...' He thought.  
'I know he suspects me. (Better not tell her that...)' He sighed.  
'But... I think Hiwatari is really a good person. He saved me when I fell. If it weren't for this whole thing with Dark... I think we could...' He stopped his mind for a moment.  
'...Be friends.'_

'Now that I think about it, if she sees me like that, then why did she agreed in adopting me?' Satoshi gently pulled Marron off of his chest, tugged her under the blanket and stood up.  
"Daisuke?" asleep, of course. He left the chamber and went up to that of Emiko. He knocked.  
"I'm on the phone, but come in!" It sounded from inside. Satoshi entered. As soon as she saw the boy she said: "Sorry, but I have to go, one of my two favourite boys wants to talk to me" and hung up.  
"You didn't have to cut the conversation, I could have waited." Satoshi said, without looking at her.  
"Ow nonsense sweety!" she walked up to the boy and without hesitation she hugged him.  
"Mrs. Niwa, why are you doing this?" Satoshi silently asked. Emiko looked to him in confusion.  
"I'm trying to make you feel more at your place! Is it too much?" she sounded a bit sad as she let go of him.  
"No, that's not it!" Satoshi chuckled lightly.  
"It actually feels quite comforting. But... what I meant to ask was: why did you adopt me? I sure believe Daisuke tried to talk in to you, but that is no reason to act like this, not even to agree. The Niwa's and Hikari's have always been bounded to hate each other." Satoshi said at very mature tune.  
"Maybe that's exactly why... It was partly because.. Kosuke would have wanted too.." Emiko's voice sounded mature too as she turned her back to Satoshi, but was to late to hide the tears on her face because of her once again disappeared husband.  
"You saved my Daisuke from death or injurement a lot of times. You were willing to risk your live for his sake by going in to your destiny as the Niwa's foe... That's why.." she turned around and smiled brightly, like a schoolgirl.  
"—I wanna go against destiny too!"

* * *

_I don't really know why I wrote this. It just didn't feel right leaving Emiko like this, mostly because she's getting a short change of hearts somewhere halve way up the story.  
Well, I've always liked the Niwa family and of course Emiko as a fallow fangirl.  
Next chapter will introduce a complete new character, so stay tuned!  
and please review if you'd like, I love reading your opinions and any changes or requests for upcoming chaps!_


	10. Dream of frightening memories

**Chapter 10 Dream of frightening memories**  
_She cried. She felt desperate. She had loved him. She had acted cruel on him, but didn't regret it. She gently whispered his name, but the sounds of her voice went in fain as the noices from outside overwhelmed it. She silently prayed to god... and was heard... Outside on the roof sat... an angel.  
"Is that so? Did you love him that much?" he grinned and his straight green hair waved in the wind as his red eyes lightened up.  
"I will protect you from those feelings... I won't let you love him ever again." He spreaded his grey wings._

"Wake up already! We're getting late for school!" Daisuke pulled at Satoshi's arm as the blue haired boy slowly opened his eyes. He had already awoken, but due to his low blood pressure he had closed his eyes again for a while.  
"School... SCHOOL!!" Satoshi sat strait up and watched the clock. He felt back on bed when he noticed they still had an hour. Satoshi's sight was fogged, but he was used to that by now. Or was it because of his dream? Who was that girl? And who was the person on the roof?  
"Stand up already, you're missing breakfast!" Satoshi stood up and started to change to his school uniform.  
"I'm skipping breakfast and going of to school right away, see you down there." Without waiting for comment he walked of the stairs while grooming his hair and giving Marron just enough chance to jump on his shoulder before closing the front door behind him. Daisuke gazed at the door by astonishment.  
"... That boy.." he sighed and smiled.

'I don't actually know why I left this early. I just needed some time to think, I guess.' He toughed, but Krad didn't answer.  
"Still asleep I guess... !!!" Satoshi stopped as he gazed to the other side of the street. There she was, the girl he had wanted to see again ever so badly, but for him it would have been imposable to meet her. Harada Risa.  
"Risa... WAIT, RI..." before Satoshi could continue to shout someone grapped his shoulder.  
"Hey Hiwatari!.. uh.. I mean Hikari! It's a good thing I meet you down here, cause--" Satoshi cuted down his conversation with Saehara Takeshi as fast as he could.  
"—I'm sorry Saehara! I'm in a hurry!!" Satoshi pulled of the hand on his shoulder.  
"Okay, okay, we'll talk about 'Dark' later!" Takeshi said, trying to awake Satoshi's interest and walked off. When Satoshi returned his vision to the place he had seen Risa she was gone.  
'Damn it Saehara! I could have been with Risa now!... No.. it probably was someone else.. I'm getting delusional." He continued his path again, but couldn't resist looking back one last time, showing a single tear on his face.

"Hey, Satoshi! Mom was acting kinda weird when she heard that you left this early... Hey, are you even listening?" Daisuke waved in front of Satoshi's face.  
"Uhn? Ow, yes... Sorry Daisuke.." he responded late.  
"Class, take your seats, I have some important news for you all." The teacher said as the class did as they were told.  
"The first thing I want too tell, but I bet that at least every girl already knows, is that the famous phantom thief Dark has been seen again!" All the girls made weird giggly sound and all the boys started to argue with one and another. Daisuke even heard one girl say:  
"Wow, now Hikari is single again AND Dark is back! This is just wonderful!" but he thought that it would be wise to not tell Satoshi about it. It pained him more to hear Rikus voice saying: "It's probably just some prankster."  
Satoshi was writing in his notebook and didn't pay any attention to it. If you looked a bit closer to him, you could see a small drawing of Risa in his notebook, but Daisuke didn't add much attention to it.  
"The second thing I wanted to tell you all is that we have a –" she had to cut off her line since someone had knocked the door.  
"Ow, there you are! We already expected you. Class, this is miss. Hanano Ame." Satoshi looked up from his notebook and acted shocked.  
"Risa!!" before he knew what he was doing he already said that name and stood up. In front of the class stood indeed a girl who was the reflection of Risa.  
"Uhm.. Mr. Hikari, could you please sit down again?" The teacher said. The girl's eyes crossed those of Satoshi. Indeed, she wasn't Risa. She had black hair and purple eyes. There was something sad about her, while Risa always looked pretty happy. Satoshi sat down again.  
"I'm sorry…" he said more to the teacher then to the girl. After giving some information about herself, something Satoshi didn't listen to, she took place next to Daisuke. During the lesson Satoshi caught himself gazing at the girl some times. But every time he looked at her she was looking at some one else. She gazed at... Daisuke.

'Why are you following her Satoshi-sama?' Krad asked. Satoshi grinned sadly.  
'To be honest, I don't know why either.' Satoshi said in his mind while peeking trough the bookshelf to Hanano. 'Do you feel attracted to her Satoshi-sama?' Krad asked.  
'No! It's just the fact that she looks like Risa! And stop the -sama stuff already!' Satoshi was rather annoyed by Krad's stupid questions, mostly because he wasn't sure if the answer 'No' was that appropriate.  
'Well, nothing is stopping you from going up to her and at least say hello.' Krad said, not impressed by Satoshi's tone.  
'I'm to busy for something like girls.' Satoshi said defendingly.  
'To busy with what?' Satoshi was stunned when he thought about it.  
'Face it or not, you are a normal teenager now. Except for hosting me, that is..' Satoshi hadn't thought about it jet, but it was true, he was pretty normal now. No more police work. no more chasing after Dark. and no more 'I'm cold to protect my seroundings' for excuse. "I guess you're right..." Satoshi whispered. He looked to Hanano trough the shelf again. He was able to hide himself just in time when she was looking at his direction.  
'Then what is in your way?' Krad asked.  
'Risa is...' Satoshi said after a few seconds.  
"HEY Hiw..kari, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Saehara smashed on Satoshi's shoulders, something that hurted a lot because of his scars.  
"What!?" he said annoyed while rubbing his shoulder.  
"My dad wants you in the team again! Isn't that great!? He said 'Son, take an example to Hikari, he was the only one able to get close to Dark and never gave up'." The last part Saehara said with a really weird low voice which actually sounded like his father.  
"I...I... uhm.. ´ Satoshi thought of the best excuse to say no.  
''No, because I don't want to hurt Daisuke' would be a weird excuse, but how do I get rid of this without asking Krad to just kill the guy?' Satoshi thought.  
'I would gladly do it though.' Krad joked.  
"I understand that you are stunned because this great news. So, my fathers expecting you at 9 at the place to be! Ow, because I have to do a report, could you do my cleaning duty? Thanks, bye!" Saehara ran of before Satoshi could give any answer.  
"God, I hate that guy!" Satoshi said frustrated and looked true the shelf again.  
'GONE!! Ow, great!' he looked to the empty place were Hanano had sat.

* * *

_okay, keep the tomatoes for takeshi and hanano ready! FIRE!  
I know, she's a horable char... but don't worry, she is NOT important. just someone to fill risa's empty seat and confuse Satoshi xD_

_wasn't he mellow dramatic with the 'showing a single tear on his face' stuff? xD  
I feel like stop posting this actually. I don't even know for who I'm writing anymore, since this is so lame and impopulair xD I feel so inprofesional Bisco Hatori (yey for no self-respect!)_

_anyone a clue who is the girl in Satoshi's dream?_


	11. Dream of a painful mission

**Chapter 11 ****Dreams**** of a ****painful mission**  
"So, what was it Takeshi told you?" Daisuke asked, looking down on the gloomy Satoshi, lying on bed.  
"He said 'I should go after Dark again'. And if I'd refused that would be to suspicious." Satoshi mumbled with his head buried in his pillow.  
"But, there's nothing wrong with that! Dark isn't going to steal anymore. " Daisuke assured him, but spoke to soon.  
"He is." The 2 boys looked up to Emiko standing in the door opening.  
"I already sent out a note to the museum!" she smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
"WHAAAAT? But mom!" Daisuke stood up and looked at his mother in horror.  
"Dark stays Dark, Daisuke. Having our new family member isn't going to change that." Grandpa Daiki came standing behind Emiko.  
"No way! You guys can't make me fight my best friend again!" Daisuke said, in his mind thinking this was a big déjà-vu to the moment he first changed into Dark. But back there it wasn't that bad Satoshi was after him, they weren't that close. But now, being practically family...  
"We will have to, Daisuke." Satoshi stood up.  
"If the art pieces won't be sealed, great disasters might come to happen. With the second hand of time we were lucky you were targeted, but if another person, or even worse: 'Persons', get involved..." Satoshi sat down again. It remained quiet for a while. Emiko let Daisuke's arm down.  
"I guess you're right." Daisuke said, and looked to his outfit.  
"WWHAA! Mom! Stop doing that!" Again, Emiko was able to put Daisuke in a new flashy outfit. The outfit was crimson, purple and of course raven black. It had 2 crossed belts on the chest and one at it's right hip. The sleeves were halve sized. Of course the outfit was a bit to big for little Daisuke, but that was just because it would fit the taller Dark too. At least he didn't have to swim in the outfit again like he used to do, he had grown a lot.  
Satoshi grinned. "You look cute in it Daisuke." He said at a 'Enjoyment of others mishaps' tone.  
"Here you go Satoshi." Emiko gave a butch of folded cloths.  
"Uh? This.." Satoshi looked in confusion to the cloths.  
"You don't actually think I'm going to let you leave this house in your school uniform, now do you?" Emiko winked. After resisting a bit, Emiko was able of pushing the boy in the outfit. The outfit was brown, golden yellow and pure white. The jacked came to his knees and it had a golden belt around its waist. A weird pattern was signed at the end of his sleeves. All and all Satoshi looked pretty handsome in this new angelic outfit, although it was left a size to big.  
"You do realize that Dark's laughing at you at the moment, right?" Satoshi looked poisonous at Daisuke, but laughed after a second. "It's a beautiful costume Emiko-san." Satoshi said.  
"It's already a quarter to 9!" Towa came rushing up the stairs. "If the boy's don't go now, they'll be to late!" She said.  
"Okay then! The next goal is the 'sage of shadows', it's just brought in into the Esviel museum." Emiko took out a picture of Riku.  
"And it's a sad thing for you and Riku to brake up, it was such a nice girl." She added.  
"MOM? How do you always know these things?" after saying this Daisuke looked to the picture and turned into Dark.  
"AW! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME! That outfit looks great on you! Ow, you haven't changed a bit!" Towa and Emiko where lovingly hanging around Dark, who seemed to be enjoying the attention as usual.  
"And this one is yours." Daisuke's grandfather gave a small package to Satoshi.  
"It is a picture of Harada Risa, use it only at times when there are no other options. And be sure to take Marron with you." Marron happily jumped on Satoshi's shoulder after coming to know she had to stop playing with Wiz, who had transformed into the 2 raven wings that belonged to Dark. "Thank you, though I doubt that it will be needed." Satoshi took the small package and placed it gently in his pocket.  
"You sure you can handle this 'Commander'?" Dark asked Satoshi at a challenging tune. Satoshi gazed in front of him with a neutral expression.  
"Trust me for once in your 300 year lasting live Dark, I'm a good actor."

* * *

_Scary, useless chap, I know... next chap is the actual mission!! yey, it's finaly interesting there! I need to draw those outfits once... but when I tried before, it sucked...  
to OCD: I know about the typo's... I'm not English from orgin and have dyslection. also about you're idea about the plot: you couldn't have been further off xD  
tnx for all the great reviews and suport though!  
__please, anyone else too, review about rights and wrongs so I feel confident about continueing, please+bow bow+  
anyone a guess who Ame might be yet? (I really liked OCD's idea though. but I'm not the type to let an inoccent girl kill the other...)  
I'm doubting about Satoshi's acting talent though... +stares at manga 6 (or was it 7?)+ the hug was cute though...  
I'm making plans for more shonen ai in the story (daisato), so if anyone's interested (and has some nice ideas...)  
I'm writing chap 27 right now, if that interests anyone. also, if you have questions, I'd gladly answer them._


	12. Dream of betrayal

**Chapter 12 Dream of betrayal**  
"The rumours are true, phantom thief Dark has reappeared on the scene of a crime again. Only a few minutes ago Dark was localized at the main entrance of the Esviel museum. On the note Dark has send was written that he would steel the famous 'sage of shadow's' that was stored in the museum only yesterday. More information will follow soon."  
The police corpses where running trough the whole building. Dark really was a phantom thief: when one agent localized Dark in the left wing of the building, another agent localized him on the second flour.  
"This guy is a maniac! Dark, the nerve to show your face again is a foolish action!" Saehara laughed.  
"We even tripled the corps members who joined us! He won't get out of there alive!" Saehara hadn't noticed that Satoshi took place behind him.  
"Like a foolish child who tries to catch the mist." Satoshi said, scaring of Saehara.  
"Ha commander! As optimistic as always I see. Don't worry, your presence here won't be required, Dark must already be caught by now!" Saehara laughed complacent again.  
"The defences... They're too weak..." Without any hurry Satoshi walked into the building.  
"Good job Wiz!" Dark stroke the little creature that had jumped on his shoulder. "From here on we must stick together. I'll be needing you as my wings." By toughing Wiz' forehead the small creature turned into the 2 even wings.  
"4th right, 2nd left, 5th right, 3rd right, and this one up!" Dark gracefully flew past every real laser and only toughed the fake ones.  
"Man, this is almost getting boring. I love my job!" he simply hacked a code lock and stepped into the room he had been looking for.  
"There it is.. Sage of shadows." The sage of shadows was a strange art piece: it was a small statue of a woman, surrounded by spinning ropes of black water.  
"A fine piece of art, Hikari..." Dark grinned and took the small statue in his hand. Immediately the trapdoor above his head was activated. Dark dodged but hadn't noticed it was a detour for the real cage to fall. So, Dark was locked in a cage now.  
"Damn, should have foreseen that!" Dark sighed annoyed.  
"You're late Dark." Now he noticed that Satoshi had been standing in the shadows.  
"Hello commander. It's been a while." Dark said sarcastically.  
"Yes, to bad it will be the last time. You have to admit: shadows aren't my weakest point." Satoshi leaned against the bars of Darks prison.  
"Okay okay, very funny. Could you help me out of here? That would spare me the efforts." Dark grinned.  
"No." was Satoshi's only answer.  
"What? Who's side are you on?" Dark said offended.  
"Yours, but I'm only saying that because the security camera's can't tape any sounds. If I would free you, it would come out that I'm helping you." Satoshi turned his back against the bars.  
"So I'll let you escape as soon as the corpses arrives... But to make it more fun: Let's put a bet." Dark's face showed a glance of interest.

"You're so cruel Hiwatari!" Dark cried.  
"I would have expected that you of all persons would love to have a challenge like this, Kaito Dark." Satoshi grinned.  
"Yeah, but ELECTRUCATING the bars?" Dark tried to tough the bars again, but got shocked big time.  
"There's no solution in getting angry. You'd better find a way out before the corpses get here. You still have 15 minutes." Satoshi said, grinning a bit arrogantly because of his own genius.  
"Sadist ¬¬#. You almost start to look like Krad. Is that a bit blond in your hair?" Dark sat down on the ground and tried to make up a plan.  
"Just from curiosities: why do your part of the bet says that I 'should wear my glasses again' if I lose?" Satoshi sat down on the ground opposite of Dark and leaned his head on his wrists.  
"That's easy: You're way to popular without! If I let you wonder around without your glasses, all the girls would go nuts, maybe I wouldn't even stand a chance!" Dark explained, while wearing a big grin on his face.  
"I see... so it's to lure girls away from me?" Satoshi asked, while pulling up his eyebrows.  
"Yup, why's your bet?" Dark asked on his turn.  
"If I get the credits for stealing 'The Sage of Shadows' I have got full responsibilities too. That means that after we sealed it, I can bring it back to the museum and tell that I was able of getting it back from you, but wasn't able to capture you. Besides, it would be a big disaster for your ego." Satoshi explained without even blinking.  
"You're nuts Hiwatari!" Dark said, but suddenly felt quiet. Satoshi looked around in the room too. From a far distance they could hear sounds, footsteps of a group of men, coming closer.  
"They're to early!" Satoshi stood up immediately and gave Dark a quick desperate look. He didn't had time to make up an alternative plan, the police agents already walked in.  
"Sir we came as fast as possible." One of them said.  
"Yes, very well. Take him away. Sergeant Saehara will be most glad to see this captured young man." Dark's eyes were furiously looking to Satoshi.  
'He betrayed us Daisuke! I knew we shouldn't have trust a Hikari!' Dark said in his mind.  
'Please give him a chance Dark, Satoshi might still be able of saving us out of this situation!' Daisuke assured his companion, but tough he believed Satoshi had good intention, he wasn't sure about him being able to do something.  
They hadn't bothered to get Dark out of the cage; he was dangerous enough like this.  
All agents where obviously happy with the capture of Dark. Some of them started to congratulate Satoshi on his prestations.  
Satoshi didn't care about that attention at all tough. All he did was nervously gazing to Dark, locked in his prison. Satoshi looked even paler than usual and his eyes had a certain glance of frightens. He wasn't able to pretend like it was all his intension anymore.  
No one noticed tough, everyone thought he was just nervous about his high performance. But Satoshi felt sick inside, he couldn't think of any way to save Dark.  
But then, without any thinking he found the solution.


	13. Dream of escaping

**Chapter 13 Dreams of escaping**  
"Whahaha! I knew he couldn't escape from us forever. We finally did it! Kaito Dark is history!" Saehara laughed while Dark, still caged, was loaded in a police car. Satoshi stood next to Saehara and smirked.  
"Do not underestimate the legendary phantom thief. It will only end in your own destruction." Satoshi kept smirking and stared at the ground as if he had talked to that and not the man next to him. Saehara's cell phone rang.  
"Yes?... b…but that's not possible!...yes... Do what you can, you imbecile!" Saehara angrily hang the phone.  
"Everyone!! Back inside!!" most of the agents responded and went back inside. The agents trying to get Dark in the car were the only remaining.  
"You too! That person is a fraud! The sage of shadows has been stolen!" they hesitated a bit but also went inside, followed by a scolding Saehara.  
Satoshi's smirk had grown wider as he kept gazing to the ground.  
"You have lost, phantom thief." He said.  
"Very clever commander -.-#." Dark was highly annoyed and didn't bother to hide it.  
"And now... LET ME OUT!!!" Dark yelled and accidentally electrified himself again.  
"I am sorry, but I'm not able to." Satoshi answered.  
"WHAT!!? You freaking little sadist! You made this plan! You're supposed to know how to get me out! And what's the meaning of 'he's a fraud' and 'the sage of shadows is stolen'? What the hell have you done Hiwatari!?" Satoshi's eyes crossed Dark's. The smirk from before had totally disappeared and in his eyes Dark saw that he didn't enjoy this situation either. Only 2 small words were aloud to be sounded from Satoshi's lips:  
"Trust me."

_"Let me go!! Let go!!" it was pitch-black in the room. A woman's voice had sounded.  
"Don't act so unpleased, I cannot let you go. We are one." The grey winged angel laughed. He was holding a girl, who was covered in shadows. The angel gently touched her face.  
"I am not planning to hurt you. This is not longer your body. I will stay with you, I will protect you. I AM you." The girl tried to cry out a name, but the sounds of her trough went in fain as the grey angel re-entered her body. She screamed of pain as his 2 grey wings came out of the young girl's back._

"Myuu myuu!!" Maron ended on Satoshi's shoulder and sighed of exhaustion. She dropped the small black statue in Satoshi's hands.  
"Thank you Maron." He said and walked up to the caged thief. Dark had sat on the ground and looked up to the boy trough his bangs. His gaze was filled with anger and broken pride.  
"What are you planning?" Satoshi didn't responded and placed the statue on the ground as he pulled a pure white feather from his pocket. He crossed the feather with the palm of his left hand and faced the statue. His hand lightened up in a whirl of black and ice blue light. He spoke a few words in ancient German as the statue started to glow.  
"What are you doing, you freak!?" Dark responded to the sight.  
"You are able of sealing ones work... I am able of summoning it." The light at Satoshi's hand was now fully ice blue and the light at the sage of shadows was fully black.  
"I summon you, one laying in the artwork, KAGE!!" A bright flash of black light was seen and in front of Satoshi stood a young girl, not older then 7 years. She was covered in a black dress without any accessory and to big for her frail, pale body. The two huge grey eyes looked up to Satoshi. The sound from her thin lips sounded sadly.  
"Master. What must I do?" She asked without blinking.  
"You are the only one able of freeing the phantom thief." Satoshi said. The girl slowly turned around and observed Dark.  
"I will do so, master." Fooled by her appearance, she had the wise voice of a grown woman. The girl closed her eyes and seemed to melt to a mass of pure black. She gently moved towards Dark who tried to take distance, but failed. The black mass ripped itself around Dark and sunk trough the bottom of the cage. The small girl appeared at the same place she had standed before and didn't seem to have any troubles carrying Dark.  
"Thank you Kage, you have done a good job." Satoshi seemed to be having a bit more trouble with taking over the thief.  
"You can better return." Satoshi continued to her. The young girl smiled. For some reason it was like she had changed.  
"Am I coming with the phantom thief?" She asked him with a different, childish, voice. It pained Satoshi to hear the hope in her voice. He felt in silence and gazed to the child.  
"Not?" She asked him. Satoshi looked to the ground and laid Dark down. He walked up to the girl who was nearly in tears. He kneeled next to her and gently dragged her body against his.  
"I am sorry Kage... not today. I promise you that I will come for you." The girl looked up to him with her big eyes, moist with tears.  
"..m...ma...master...MASTER!!" She pushed her small body against his and cried out loud. Satoshi was in shock. Right now he realised: the artworks were in pain! Dark was doing a good job by stealing them. Seeing this small frightened girl, wrapped around his waist, crying, he realised something no other Hikari has ever realised: the souls were real, not just something to toy around with, they don't belong in a museum. Above all, they desire to be taken care of, to be save. Maybe that is why every Hikari artwork eventually ends up with the Niwa's.  
Satoshi softly dragged the crying girl a little closer.  
"...I...promise you... I will come back for you... I promise.." The sage of shadows looked up to him with her big grey eyes.  
"... Master..." as hard as it might have seemed to be to her, she smile and closed her eyes. After staying silent for a while she stood up and spoke with the adult voice she at first had.  
"She is asleep now." Satoshi stood up too and nodded. The girl turned back into her original form: the small statue of a dancing girl, surrounded by frightening shadows.  
"What was with her? Split char?" was the only snobbish comment Dark, who had awoken somewhere in the middle of Satoshi's conversation with the girl, said.  
"The younger voice was her self's, the second was of her shadows. As you might have noticed, she is a tamer, just like Freedert. Only not in the way as I and Daisuke are... I'll explain it to you later, you have to leave. The corpses are returning." Dark nodded and flew of.  
'Indeed there are more tamers than just you and me, Daisuke. People have tried to find shelter within an art piece of the Hikari's more then once. As I hope you know, Krad and Dark are just 2 pieces of an artwork... 2 out of 3...'


	14. Dream of misunderstanding

**C****hapter 14 dream of misunderstanding**  
As he arrived at home Emiko straightly walked up to Satoshi. Not even before he could do anything she slapped him right in his face.  
"What do you think you were doing!?" She yelled at him. Satoshi didn't responded, he had expected this reaction.  
"What were you thinking!? Daisuke and Dark could have been locked up because of this, don't you realize that!?" Satoshi looked up to Emiko with two cold ice blue eyes.  
"Yes." Was his only answer. The handprint of Emiko was seenable on Satoshi's face as a big red area.  
"Yes what!? You don't have a clue what could have happened if Dark was captured! He is the only one able of stealing the art pieces!!" Emiko would have hitted Satoshi again if Daisuke wouldn't have interfered.  
"Mom, stop it!! Satoshi-kun must have had a good reason to do this!" Daisuke went standing between his best friend and his mother.  
"I just knew we shouldn't have trusted him! If you touch my Dai-chan with one finger again, Hikari-" Satoshi walked up to the living room without waiting for Emiko to finish.  
"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Emiko followed Satoshi on his heals. For at least 15 minutes it was quiet, next to Emiko yelling at Satoshi. Daisuke, his grandfather and Towa couldn't do anything to help the boy. The only thing Daisuke was able of doing was prevent Satoshi from getting hit again. Daisuke would have thought that Satoshi might be kicked out of the house if 'he' hadn't entered.  
"Emiko, leave him alone!" Kosuke stood between the blue haired boy and his wife. He grapped her both shoulders.  
"Emiko, what do you think you are doing? You don't even know why Satoshi has done this! Please let him talk first!" Emiko was so shocked of the sudden appearing of Kosuke and felt in silence. After thinking a moment she nodded with a sad face. All the attention went to Satoshi now. The boy was staring at the floor and was trembling a little, though Daisuke and Kosuke were the only one noticing. It kept silent for at least a few minutes. Satoshi was collecting his words and finding a way to bring the things he had been planning. Daisuke also saw that he was making sure that he wouldn't become emotionally after starting his explanation.  
"...They would underestimate him the next time..." Satoshi started. His voice was hose. "Underestimate? What do you mean by that!?" Emiko started, but Kosuke was able of letting her stop with one glare.  
"You see... They have seen that I was able of retrieving the sage of shadows, witch means they will lower their guards the next time... They will underestimate Dark." Satoshi took a pause for a while, not being able to underpress a sob.  
"Risa's death is a painful wound, but it couldn't have been the goal of her murderer. I want to know that goal! That is why we have to get forbidden information. Information of a person we cannot reach at first hand. I am only able of reviving this art piece I am talking about for a short period. This will not be enough! That is why Dark and Krad have to go on a very hard mission, to receive the 'drops of resurrection' from inside the temple of death. The reason why I have done the things I have done, and can not be returned, is so, on top of the dangers we're risking, we won't have the police around." Satoshi was now trembling that much that he just had to sit down for a while.  
"But... but why? Why do you want to know this goal? Is it to avenge Harada-chan?" Emiko asked again. Her voice was softer again, but also trembling because of the news Satoshi had brought and the reason he had acted like this.  
"It is not just for Risa. Who knows what kind of plans he might have had. The things my stepfather could have done might have been destruction for a huge area. Who knows what this will be with our new enemy: Azumano? Tokyo? Japan? The world? We have to stay ahead of him." Satoshi looked up to Emiko to find out if she would approve in his plan. Emiko kneeled next to him and hugged the boy.  
"I...I'm so...sorry...Sato-kun... I..I shouldn't have..." She trembled and wasn't afraid to show her tears.  
"It is okay Mrs. Niwa. It was because of Daisuke right? I understand, we all care for him...even I.. Right? Dai-chan." Satoshi smiled softly too his friend. Dai nodded and smiled back. Emiko also smiled too and stood up again.  
"Satoshi.." Daisuke asked.  
"Who... which art piece are you planning to revive?" Satoshi sighed and gently grapped something out of his pocket. Something that, scarily enough, came familiar to Daisuke. In Satoshi's hand was lying a small doll.  
"I will revive... Hio Mio."

* * *

_Auw, that slap should've hurted him. Isn't mrs. Niwa to harsh? Isn't Satoshi to soft:( I really think Hio's one of the best anime fillers (next to matsuri from naruto), so I really wanted to add her in the story. I just wrote the part of her retrieval actually. It was fun, though it got me stuch for quite a while. don't worry people who read this (mostly IrethFalassion and OCD...) I'm still writing and there's still a lot to happen. I think that, at the point where I'm writing right now I'm closing in on the climax._


	15. Dream of doubt

**Chapter 15 Dream of doubt**  
Daisuke was already asleep. It had been a hard day for him and Dark. But even though Satoshi was tired, he couldn't fall asleep. He was recollecting his thoughts about reviving Hio.  
"Something has bothered me, Satoshi-sama." Krad said to him and appeared in front of him on the bed.  
"Yes?" Satoshi said without bothering to look to his other halve.  
"The towa no shirube, is able to walk freely, without having to use the drops of resurrection to contain a human body, while Chiga-kun can't." Krad stated, shyly crawling closer to Satoshi, wondering if he'll get angry if he would. Satoshi just kept staring in front of him, thinking about Krad's question.  
"…. Probably because… Hio Mio, like I prefer to call her, is not an Hikari artwork. The Hikari artworks are, in many ways, different from other art pieces: they are for the biggest part able to maintain a body of their own, while other art pieces can't." Satoshi laughed, which made Krad feel a bit more comforted.  
"I don't mean to say that our art is superior by that. For instance, Towa isn't able to live in the daytime without 'huge' support of the Niwa's. And you and Dark aren't able to last long without a host either. But my family did put everything in their artworks, sometimes more than they could handle themselves…. Krad.. I have a question for you too…" Satoshi paused a second and looked at Krad. He nodded.  
"As you wish.." he replied.  
"Krad…. The Hikaris… did they all hate you?" it fell silent for at least a minute: An endless minute where Krad and Satoshi only stared at each other. Satoshi could clearly see the pain in Krad's eyes. The pain of 300 years hatred. At this moment Satoshi could barely believe that the man who seemed to be around the 20 had lived for more than those 300 years. In his eyes Krad was vulnerable, like a small child, hiding itself behind his parents. Did Krad even had parents? No, he was created by one of the Hikaris as a part of the black wings, he had been 20 for all that time. Looking in those now almost childish eyes Satoshi already had the answer to his question: of course everyone had returned Krad's demanding love with nothing more than hatred. Or…. did they?  
"….. Never mind... It was a stupid question…" It was silence for a while again.  
"…. Humans have seen me as…. Vermin… yes…" Was Krad's only answer. Satoshi closed his eyes. It had been a foolish thing to ask. Satoshi felt 2 strong arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close to Krad's, shocking him for a sec.  
"It is better if you go to sleep. The reviving of Chiga-kun is in the first coming holidays, but you have to save your powers for things that might come to happen without being prepared." Satoshi felt Krad's heartbeat next to his own ear. It was a somewhat comforting peaceful sound. Satoshi closed his eyes.  
"Krad….I have to admit…. I somewhat missed you… and now that things have turned to our current status… I've come to appreciate you." Satoshi felt a weird feeling in his stomach, it felt a bit like the feeling he had when he was with Daisuke…or Risa. No, it wasn't love, but it did feel nice. For the first time in his live Satoshi Hikari felt...…  
save…

_A man was bounded against the wall.  
He was bare-chested and the rest of his cloths were halve ripped.  
The once so white silk that had coffered his body and his soft long blond hair were now moist with the person's own blood, immerged with salty sweat and filth.  
A deep, horrifying smell invaded in his nose. A smell of death. A poisonous atmosphere filled the dark, damped room.  
The young man's body eyed raw and live sick. Small circles of hot air escaped his mouth just barely, as breathing was painful.  
The man sat in a kneeled position on the, with dried blood coffered, floor and his arms, obviously broken, were hanging to iron chains at the cold, mossy wall.  
His once so perfect body was now spoiled with deep cuts and scratched, created by whips and other horrifying torturing weapons.  
Blood dripped of the person's smooth chin and nose when he opened his, with tears surrounded, honey colored eyes weakly.  
He opened his dry mouth and his pale lips formed a word.  
It took him great effort, but he had to say the word.  
Finally, little sound was allowed to be heard from his mouth: "...m...ma...mas...ter..."_

"Satoshi! Satoshi!!" Daisuke was already dressed when he noticed something was wrong with his friend. He stood next to his bed and pulled at his arm to wake him. Satoshi didn't respond. He was sweating and mumbling things. Daisuke could only understand the word 'Krad', which was the thing Satoshi mostly said. When Emiko walked in the room Satoshi just woke up.  
"KRAD!!" he yelled. Satoshi was soken in sweat and was trembling over his entire body.  
"Sato-chan, what's wrong?" Emiko asked, deeply shocked. Satoshi's breath was irregular and he gazed in front of him. After a minute of silence and only hearing Satoshi's heavy breath he closed his eyes.  
"..It's nothing..." Satoshi's word was obviously a lie. His skin was even paler then usual and sweat dripped from his hair. He left his bed and walked up to the bathroom in an irregular pass. Daisuke could clearly hear him vomit.  
"O my, I'd better call school that Sato-chan isn't coming." She walked out of the room. Daisuke sat on the bed and waited for his friend to return. He gazed around in the room. It had clearly changed, not only because Daisuke didn't had his old high bed anymore. Something seemed to be there that was missing in his live for years. He answered his own question: 'Satoshi' their bond wasn't like friendship at all. For instance, why did he leave Riku for him? Was what he had with Satoshi he feared to have with the boy? Was it...love? No of course not!  
Daisuke recollected his mind. Indeed, it's no love. It was... more... like he was a part of him. Daisuke remembered that Satoshi sometimes did show a feeling of love for him. And Daisuke would be lying if he'd said he never pushed him in that direction. Daisuke had lost his mind. He didn't knew what to think anymore.  
But 1 thing he did know: he had felt Satoshi's pain in every way when the boy had woken up: It was like an unknown force was tearing him apart. Something was wrong with Satoshi and Daisuke 'had' to find out what.  
Daisuke moved his arm in another position and he heard a cracking sound, like cracking paper. When he looked what it was he saw a photo of Risa laying underneath Satoshi's pillow. Daisuke smiled.  
"Poor Satoshi, this must be hurting him a lot." Daisuke stroke the picture.  
"That is why I want to find out who did this..." Daisuke turned around and saw his friend standing in the door opening. He was leaning heavily against the doorpost. "hi...hi...hi...HIWATARI-KUN!!!!! I'm sorry, I didn't mend to- I mean I- I just, uhm- well- uhm- hehe' I mean I was only-" Satoshi had walked up to Dai and had lain a finger on his mouth. The older boy smiled.

* * *

_woot! shonen-ai...ish... I just thought it was a cute idea. are there still people who hate Krad:) +rakuen fanatic starts playing on my mp3+ GYA!!! oO... . I still think he's kinda scary. don't we all love the little selfmonolog of Daidai:) the 'hi...hi...hi...HIWATARI-KUN!!!!!' is actually ment as a short repeat on episode 1 of the anime. please review if you feel like it. I want to inprove myself and I could use a little suport to continue :'(_


	16. Dream of questioning

**Chapter 16: dream of questioning**  
"MAN!!! Where's that stupid Hikari!? When you need the bastard, he's not around!" Daisuke didn't listen to Takeshi. He gazed out of the window and sighed.  
"Oi! Daisuke, are you even listening!?" Takeshi roughly shacked Dai's shoulder.  
"wha-ah-ah!! Stop it, Saehara!! I- I did know! You were talking about... uh... homework...right?" Daisuke guessed.  
"Hn, no! Of course not! I was talking about the new be and Hikari!" Daisuke's face turned red.  
"Satoshi and the new be!?!? No, no way! They haven't even talked yet! And Satoshi is not the type for that at all!" Daisuke looked from Satoshi's empty place to the place Hanano Ame was peacefully reading a book.  
"Yeah, you're right! She's barely here or Hikari already stole her away from me! TT And I thought I had a chance. It would be a good thing for my school papers." Takeshi lost his thoughts in that idea and forgot about Daisuke.  
"but- but- Harada-san!! Satoshi couldn't have just forgotten about her! He can't just fall in love with the first upcoming girl again... wait a sec? School papers?... a well, Satoshi can't do this to me and in memory of Harada-san!" Daisuke had stood up and looked pained to Takeshi, who was still thinking about his ideas.  
"What are you talking about Dai?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.  
"About Satoshi and Hanano-san starting a relation!" Daisuke could smack his friend in the face for staying this calm.  
"Relation? I was talking about Hikari touring Ame-chan around school." Daisuke flipped over.  
"Uh? Dai? Are you okay!?" Takeshi wanted to help his friend over, but something stopped him. In front of Daisuke stood no one else then this new girl: Hanano Ame.  
"Are you al right Niwa-san?" She asked the boy and bended over for a bit. From his position on the floor Daisuke saw the young girl with the light above her, as she was an angel. She was sweet, with long black hair and purple eyes. Her smile was something you could hardly forget. Though there was this aching sadness over her. Like behind that sweet face, there was a depth of fear and pain. Daisuke quickly restored himself.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry!! I'm always so clumsy!! But I-..."Daisuke stopped as the girl started to giggle. He couldn't help it, his face turned red.  
"I- I- I'm sorry!!!!" Daisuke run out of the classroom, directly to the closest empty room.

"Uwoh Daisuke! Reacting to someone who's not Riku?" Dark said to his inner self, but stopped the teasing when he felt the feelings of the young boy. Daisuke was shaking and nearly crying inside his friend's mind.  
"I- I didn't want this Dark... she was there and... she's..."  
Dark grinned.  
"We can solve this prob in a sec you know?" Dark took 2 black gloves, a long black cape and a pair of sunglasses from Daisuke's backpack.  
"Better, now I don't look like I stole a few to small clothes from the lost supplies box." He walked up to the door.  
"d- d- DARK!! What are you planning to do, wondering around in school!!?" Daisuke panicked.  
"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to tell our sweet Riku-chan that I'm really back. She'll be so happy." Dark grinned at the thought of how Riku would react. She couldn't ignore him any longer.  
"Dark... Please don't." The seriousness in Daisuke's voice made the handsome thief stop.  
"Why not? It would spare us a lot of effort..." Dark sighed annoyed.  
"Because... because I don't want Riku-san to get involved again!" Something in Daisuke's voice sounded desperate.  
"... Very well... for you, I'll keep it a secret. But... I doubt if it will work."  
The door opened.  
"Niwa-san, are you he-...!!!!!" Ame was stunned by seeing the phantom thief Dark Mousy in front of her.  
"... D..D.. Dark!!! Help! Some one!! Dark!! The phantom thief Dark is here!!" Ame tried to run out of the room in shock, but Dark had tightly closed his hand around her wrist and tried to cover her mouth. Ame Screamed and cried for help. Dark had to stop her, he only saw one other option: doing what he was best at!  
Ame petrified when dark's soft lips touched hers. Dark secretly even enjoyed it, even though Daisuke tried to call him to order. When Ame opened her eyes Dark was gone.

* * *

_okay, OCness, I know it can be really anoying, but don't worry, **(SPOILER)**she won't really end up with anyone**(END SPOILER)** I really like Hanano Ame-chan though. by far, this story is about Satoshi, Daisuke, Krad and sometimes Dark, and she's not that important, but you might come to like her in the end :) does anyone hate her already? is there a way how I can change that in the story? and does anyone hassome more good idea's I could use? (spellings corections are welcome too):  
in short: **PLEASE REVIEW+cries+**_


	17. Dream of reality

**Chapter 17 dream of reality  
**Satoshi turned on his back and opened his eyes.  
"I guess I'm okay now... Right, Krad?" no responding. Satoshi sat straight up.  
"Krad?" Again no responding. A shiver was sent down Satoshi's spine.  
"Krad!?" Satoshi started to search his mind.  
"Krad!? Krad!!?" finally he got reaction.  
"... Yes?" Krad's voice sounded cold. Satoshi sighed.  
"Why didn't you respond?" again Krad kept silent.  
"Answer me Krad." Krad wanted to say something. He was picking his words, Satoshi fell.  
"Show yourself in front of me..." Satoshi said and glared at the ground.  
"but-" Krad hesitated.  
"Since the very first time we've met you have called me your master, then obey me!" Krad couldn't deny Satoshi's words and showed up in front of him. He tried to avoid Satoshi's gaze.  
"Now...put of your shirt..." Krad looked up to Satoshi in confusion.  
"Put it of!" Satoshi's voice sounded angry. Krad slowly did what was told to him.  
"... Uhn!!!... I already thought so..." Satoshi tried to look away from the scars covering Krad's body.  
"Who...who did this to you?" Satoshi stood up and walked up to Krad. He wanted to take the man's shoulder, but Krad took a step back. For a second the look in Krad's eyes was again as if Satoshi was his greatest enemy. Though it was just a second, Satoshi had seen it.  
"I don't know, I didn't saw his face..." Krad walked up to the bed and sat down. "I only know why..."  
Satoshi sat next to him and took a medical kit from a shelf.  
"Why then? Why could anyone be this cruel?" Satoshi started to bandage Krad's wounds.  
"Because of you!" Once again, the hatred in Krad's eyes grew stronger, but disappeared again.  
"That person is after you, Hikari! ... He tried to kill me, so he could get his hands on you…... Whispering...he kept whispering treats in my head." Krad grapped his head. "I know nothing more." Krad bended his head.  
Satoshi realized he couldn't ask more from Krad, it seemed that he was at a point of breaking. But something bothered him: Krad had 'never' called him Hikari before.  
"Anyway, it has been 16 years now, shouldn't you visit her? I know your birthday was a hard day, so you couldn't, but that is no reason to stay away." Satoshi stood up and allowed Krad to enter his mind.  
"I guess you're right... though I doubt that she missed me." Satoshi hesitated for a second, but took his glasses from the shelf.  
"I think I'll be needing this again.." he cleaned them for a second and putted them in front of his sapphire coloured eyes.  
"Why?" Krad asked him.  
"She might not recognise me without them... besides, Dark was right. I haven't really changed in doing my job."

It had been a hard day for Daisuke, so he was happy when the bell rang. His head was dense and he hardly followed anything which was said during class.  
'On top of everything, Dark and Hanano-san... NO NO NO!!! I don't want to think about that!!' Daisuke kept on walking and tried to banish his thoughts. He still loved Riku, right?  
"Ni... Niwa...kun?" Daisuke stopped. He had recognised the voice. He turned around and saw the girl who had crossed him mind just a minute ago.  
"Ri... Riku-s... Harada-san, is something wrong?" Riku looked at the ground.  
"Niwa-kun... is…is it true!?" she looked up to him.  
"Is what true?" Daisuke passed backward.  
"Is... is Dark really back?" Daisuke could see that she wasn't enjoying the current scene.  
"... No... He's not... or at least... I don't carry him..." Daisuke hated lying against the beautiful girl that he still loved.  
"Niwa-kun...I... I'm sorry for getting so angry... I don't know what had gotten into me. It was probably about losing Risa... I... you see Niwa-kun... I..." Riku closed in on Daisuke. She was so close Daisuke could feel her breath.  
"... I... I still love you Niwa-kun... and... I want you back..." Riku had taken Daisuke's hand. Daisuke felt like going paranoid. He felt sorry for his only love, but he had to do this. Inside, his face was moist with tears and he run away, with the only result that his other self took control.  
"I am sorry Riku." Daisuke pulled his hand away from hers.  
"I can not forgive you like this. You hurted me a lot and I wont forgive you on insulting Hiwatari..." Daisuke turned away and started to walk away.

"Sorry Riku, but not yet... One day... I might forgive you." When Dark-Daisuke turned the corner he almost immediately gave the control back to the Daisuke-Daisuke.  
'I am sorry Daisuke... I couldn't let her get to close to you... As you said yourself: 'She can not get involved again'.' Daisuke sighed.  
'You're right, that's why I run away... Thank you for helping me back there Dark... Hm?' Daisuke remained quiet for a few seconds.  
'Do you hear that Dark?' he looked around him.  
'Hear what? Your heart pounding like a jackass?' Dark grinned.  
'No, not that!... something else.' Both Dark and Daisuke listened.  
"... Myu...myuu... myuu myuu!" Maron came running around the corner. She had a lovely ribbon tied around her neck with a small note attached to it. Daisuke took the cute animal in his arms and reed the note:

'_Dear Daisuke,  
__Please do not go home, I do not want your mother to get worried about my absence. I have left the house and went to the graveyard. Meet me there._

_Regards, Hikari Satoshi.'_

* * *

_tum tum tuuuuum... sorta.. my, where would Satoshi be going? and who's that person they spoke about? stay tuned please (damn, my clifhangers suck, don't they?)_

_and I'm so sorry, rikudai-fan's, it's gonna take a little longer untill they're together again :(_


	18. Dream of the lost

**Chapter 18 Dream of the lost**  
The wind waved trough Daisuke's hair as he walked up the path on the graveyard. In the distance he saw the contours of a person, standing in front of a grave. Daisuke walked up to him. Satoshi was wearing the cote he received from Daisuke after the battle between Dark and Krad. Underneath it he wore a white woollen sweater and dark blue jeans. He had wrapped a scarf around his neck. The scarf and Satoshi's hair waved in the wind and his eyes were peaceful but serious. Everything seemed to be angelic about the 16-year-old boy. Satoshi turned his face towards Daisuke. He smiled.  
"Hikari Rio.." He said and looked back to the grave. Daisuke came standing next to him.  
"Your-" Daisuke started.  
"My mother, yes. She died due to my birth.." Satoshi kneeled and gently laid the flowers he brought on her grave.  
"She always liked white roses... or so I've been told." Satoshi smiled and kept staring to the grave in peace.  
"Satoshi, I'm so sorry for y-" Daisuke searched for the right words to say, but didn't had to.  
"Don't be... I never knew her and I have experienced death isn't something to fear when it overcomes yourself... it is only a sorrow for the ones staying behind." Daisuke paid close attention to his friend and saw that he had been crying.  
"I have no regrets on losing her... I just...wanted to meet her once. I wanted to know how my live could have been if she was still here." Satoshi gently stroked the cold gravestone, as if it was his mothers face. Daisuke had fallen in an almost breathless silence. In a situation like this it was hard to talk, due to the fact words weren't needed. Daisuke looked to the surrounding gravestones, but Ryo-san was the only Hikari lain there. Daisuke was afraid of ask, but he had to know.  
"Satoshi... what happened to your fath-" Daisuke stopped when he saw his friend paralysing.  
"He... He should have... lain next to her..." Satoshi's face was stern.  
"He didn't even stay for the funeral... He left me at an orphanage, claiming to have found me and disappeared..." Satoshi dropped on his knees again.  
"But it's okay... A person like that doesn't deserve to be that close to her. He hurted her... He doesn't deserve to lay next to her... In peace." 

When they visited Risa's grave not a word was spoken. Daisuke was to scared to upset his friend again and Satoshi seemed to have nothing to talk about. When they returned home Emiko did seem to notice that Satoshi had left, but didn't said anything and just smiled to the boy when he entered. The two walked up to their room and until late at night not a word was spoken. Satoshi didn't reacted when Daisuke told him he was assigned to tour Hanano-san either. He just nodded.  
The tower bells hitted 12 o'clock. Satoshi sighed.  
"He was after Krad... I think that was the only reason why he eventually loved her..." Daisuke turned on his side and looked to his friend.  
"I will never let him have Krad... it will turn out the same as with Hiwatari... Mark my words Daisuke...I would rather kill him then to let him have Krad..." Satoshi turned his back towards Daisuke and felt asleep.

"It might be a bit late, cause I didn't knew back there, but... Happy birthday!" Satoshi's head was still dense, since he just woke up, but seeing Daisuke's happy face made him feel warm from inside. Daisuke was looking dead tired, but sweet and happy. He was holding a package, flat, square and wrapped in a silver paper with a blue ribbon. Satoshi didn't really know what to do, but Daisuke held it in front of him so he took it.  
"Well... open it up!" Daisuke smile was almost irresistible. Satoshi took a long time opening it, since he didn't wanted to rip the paper. Satoshi's hands started to treble as he found out what the package was. In his hands laid a portrait of a woman. Though he had never seen her he immediately knew who it was:  
"... M... mo... mo... ther..." Satoshi couldn't have imagined her any more beautiful. Her blond hair waved in the wind, forming soft curls of pure gold. Daisuke had added two pure white wings on her back, the sign of being a Hikari. Her eyes were identical to those of Satoshi, staring in the distance, towards him. Her smile was calm, friendly and comforting.  
"It isn't as great as your art, but I hope you like it." Daisuke laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"It...it's...I...I don't know a word for it... Thank you...Daisuke..." Satoshi had a hard time smiling, but he did.  
"Aw, you guys already opened it. I wanted to see his first impression!" Emiko walked into the room, followed by Kosuke. Daisuke laughed.  
"sorry, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Thanks for the picture again mom." Satoshi looked confused.  
"...A...picture?... Where?" Daisuke turned the portrait on it's back. Two envelopes were attached to it. One was open, the other closed with a seal.  
"What...what are these?" Satoshi asked.  
"Photo's of your mommy, sweety." Emiko took the open envelope and showed the pictures to Satoshi. One by one the were showing the most beautiful young woman Satoshi had ever seen. They were mostly school pictures, where she was about the same age as him. There were also a few pictures of her and her paintings and a few where she was pregnant. There weren't any pictures of Satoshi's father though. Only one, a wedding picture, where he stood next to Rio.  
"...Mother...Please forgive me..." Satoshi took the picture and ripped it.  
"What are you doing!?" Daisuke was stunned of Satoshi's action.  
"That person doesn't deserve to be standing on one picture with my mother..." A short silence fell.  
"What's in that envelope?" Satoshi asked eventually and pointed to the second envelope.  
"We don't know..." Emiko answered.  
"Your mother gave it to us, knowing she would die, so we could give it to you when you were ready." Kosuke handed Satoshi the envelope. It was light, probably containing a letter. The seal of candle grease was deep blue and the Hikari family crest was written in it. Satoshi sighed and broke the seal.

* * *

_'mother, please forgive me' sounds a little corny, doesn't it+w+' awell, I though it could be cute. yey for Rio! we'll get to know more about her in the next chap, so stay tuned! also, for my 1000 hits kiriban, I might write a short omake in the next chapter to celebrate. (that is, IF I reached the 1000 by then, my live sucks +dies+)_


	19. Dream of absence & 1000 hits

**This chapter contains a 1000 hits omake. if you don't enjoy light shounen ai, don't flame me, you have been warned!**

**Chapter 19 Dream of absence**

Satoshi's hand was trembling when he read the letter out loud:

_My dearest Satoshi,  
__How are you doing? I am deeply sorry for not being there for you, I hope you understand. You must be around 17 or 18 now, you must have become a handsome and smart young man.  
__I know that Niwa is pregnant of a boy too, so you have met Krad around 3 years ago. It might have hurted you, but this is what you were meant to be, don't let people look down on you because of that, no matter what, okay?  
__I can understand if you hate me for leaving you, but I have no regrets. I have lived my life as I am and made much mistakes. I have no regrets in dying, because you will be the last thing I will see in this live and that thought is making me happy. Thank you Satoshi._

Satoshi had to stop reading down here. The tears were flowing off his face. Kosuke took the letter and continued:

_When my mother was your age the Niwa of her generation, Niwa Daiki, hadn't received the holly maiden jet, so if you still have Krad inside of you this is very important:  
__Don't trust him, no matter what. Though he is very important in solving the problems you might get, Krad is and remains a curse. But he 'can' be a kind man if you get to know him. I never gave him that chance since I wanted peace with the Niwa's though.  
__It might be harsh on you, but you will have to decide either of them. My mother for example choose to hate the Niwa's._

Kosuke's voice was fading in Satoshi's mind. He heard the letter as the voice of a young woman, his mother.

_Only a few more weeks, maybe already days or hours, any moment now and then you should get born, I'm looking very forward to holding you in my arms, even if I know it will be the last thing I have to do.  
__I wish I could have seen your art though! You have huge potentials Satoshi! Don't let that go in fain! I love art and I hope you do too. Maybe, one day, we will be together again and there, where ever that will be, where ever I will go, we might be able to paint something, anything together. Because there is nothing more wonderful to me then to be with the two things I love most:  
__My art. And you.  
__There is now for me only one thing left I want to tell you. My eternally beloved Satoshi, your father is-_

Satoshi was ripped away from hearing his mother's voice. He opened his eyes in disturbment and looked to Kosuke.  
"Nothing... it stopped there..." Kosuke laid down the letter.  
"No! That can't be!" Satoshi grapped the letter.  
"There must be more! There MUST be!!" Indeed, he was right, there 'was' more on it: blood. Old, dried blood drops.  
"Krad, what is this? Why was my mother bleeding back there?" there was no sign of Krad.  
"Krad? Answer me Krad! Why was she bleeding!? Why did she worn me for you!? KRAD!!" Daisuke laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Let him be, I'm sure Krad will tell you when you are both ready to handle it." Daisuke's smile calmed Satoshi a bit and he looked to the letter.  
"Emiko-san, how did you receive this?" Emiko stood in the door opening.  
"I'd rather tell you alone. Daisuke, go and get yourself ready for school. Satoshi will follow soon enough. Kosuke, you should leave too, honey." Both Daisuke and Kosuke were 'literally' kicked out of the room. Emiko turned her face towards Satoshi.  
"Then I will tell you."

_

* * *

WOOT! Chapter 19 already! It goes fast, doesn't it? And because it goes so fast I already have a 1000 VIEWERS!! YEY! (1088 actually…) and that's why I wrote this special omake. PLEASE ENJOY!!_

_Daisuke: Hi everyone! Time passes quickly and our story, 'Dreams of destruction', already has a 1000 viewers.  
__Dark: and what a record it is… +fake cheer+  
__Daisuke+short glare to Dark+ That's why I'm really happy to be the presenter of:  
_'_DN Angel: Dreams of destruction. OMAKE!'  
__For this, we'll show you a funny part which was actually cut from the real story!  
__Dark: it was never there in the first place, that's why dear Umi-chan has to skip her important homework time again +sweat drop+  
__Daisuke: heheh… well, that's her own choice, I guess…__We'll give a short omake story with something the viewers requested!  
__Satoshi+enters the room+ Daisuke, make out with me…  
__Daisuke: wu-WHAT!? oO  
__Satoshi: What? You just said yourself 'something the viewers requested'  
__Daisuke: but- but-, that can't be the thing they requested did they!? oO +reads all the reviews+…………… oh my god, the sick bastard… +gloom+  
__Satoshi+nod nod+  
__Daisuke: let's…. just forget about that and start the story!!  
__Satoshi: with or without yaoi?...  
__Daisuke: …….WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS+in a corner, strangling Dark+_

_**Chapter EXTRA: Dream of an OMAKE!  
**__01:32 A.M., Niwa estate:  
__A deep silence in the room. Two boys sitting around a table. On the table were pieces of newspapers, old books and a laptop. Both boys had a pen and a piece of empty paper.  
_"_Daisuke…" the older boy said. "….. We're doomed…"  
__Daisuke dropped his head on the table. "You didn't had to say it out loud, Satoshi T.T'''" the boy cried. Satoshi sighed.  
_"_Yes, but it's the truth:  
__There is NO information non what so ever about an art piece which can make you cram all your homework in just 5 hours!"  
__Because of all the troubles they experienced in the last few weeks there was NO time to learn for their test week coming up TOMORROW.  
__Both boys sighed at the same time.  
_"_you're lucky Daisuke, you can use Dark to cheat. Not like it'd be his first crime." Satoshi snickered.  
_"_I'm not that cheap! Besides, can't Krad do the same? Dark's way to lazy to give me any answer!"  
_"_Krad DOES give me answers, but why do you think I'm back at my age class? Krad's the one squirming that 'he's 'sure' that's the right answer' and it distracts me like hell."  
_"_but even without Krad, you'll be fine with your brains!" Daisuke pouted.  
_"_not with topicality tests. I didn't follow the news at all because of the stress." Satoshi slammed a book. He was clearly pissed.  
_"_The same thing counts for me! Let's just stop this and find information about that cramming art piece!" both boys fell silent. They could hear something: laughing!? Both Dark and Krad were having the time of their live laughing.  
_'_You guys actually fell for it! xD' Dark said in Daisuke's mind.  
_'_I would have guessed Niwa to be THAT naïve, but even Satoshi-sama! xDxD' Krad fell on the blue floor in Satoshi's mind from laughing.  
_'_You two took the big effort to search for that art piece, while in the same time, you could have learned it yourselves!' Dark laughed.  
__Both boys fell silent.  
_"…………_.DARK!!!! How could you've done something like this!!? You bastard!! Do you even know what problems you gave us!!?" Daisuke smashed against the table.  
_"_Krad, I'll never believe a word you say again! You ruined the trust I had in you for good, this time!"  
_"_You have easy talking Satoshi! You're still okay if you start learning now! What am I supposed to do!? And it was obviously Dark starting this! I HATE THIS! I'd rather spend the rest of my live in hell then to be stuck with this Casanova moron!!" Daisuke cried.  
_"_Look who's talking! You and Dark actually get along! You don't have a clue what kind of disaster it is to have KRAD jumping trough your mind, screaming for attention all the time!"  
__The fight between the two of them lasted for more then a hour and things just became worse and worse.  
_"_I hate Dark, I just want to get rid of him!"  
_"_Same thing for me! I'm sick of Krad!!"  
'SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!' Both angels said.  
__A weird feeling pulsed trough both boys their body. It became really hot and then cold. Both their vision became blurry.  
_"……_. Oh my god! Dark's gone!" Daisuke panicked.  
_"_Krad is too! Did they leave because of our fight!? What happened?" A shock went trough Satoshi.  
_'_You're damned right, we are!' it sounded inside Satoshi's head. But it wasn't Krad. "DARK!!? oO'''" Satoshi yelled out.  
__Daisuke panicked as well. 'you'd better stop fighting right now, Niwa! you don't have a clue how bad things can get for you if you continue.' Krad smirked.  
__From all the disasters and problems in their lives this might have been the worse:  
__THE ANGELS SWITCHED TAMMERS!!  
_"_What have you guys done!? Speak up, Dark!" Satoshi demanded.  
_'_Hell I know, ask Krad…' Dark said annoyed.  
_"_Ah! What now! Guys, please switch back!" Daisuke cried.  
_'_I would love to, but we do not know how. This is what usually happens when two tamers wishes for their angels to leave: they switch." Krad explains.  
_"_That's the most horrible rule I've ever heard!" Daisuke squirmed.  
_"_Turn it back, NOW!!" Satoshi nearly yelled.  
_'_We can't.' Both angels said.  
__Both boys looked as if they saw fire burning.  
_'_Oi!? You okay?' Dark poked against Satoshi's inner mind.  
_"…_I'm going to commit suicide. Anything better then this!!" Satoshi looked like he was going insane.  
_"_No! don't!! ARGH!! Dark, I mean Krad!! Do something!" Daisuke held on to Satoshi's arm, trying to keep anything sharp away from Satoshi, thinking he was serious.  
'And what do you expect me to do? This is your own fault!' Krad sat down. 'yuk! It's so damned bright here, gives me a headache!' he complained.  
__Dark grinned. 'I know a solution!' He said.  
_"_what!? WHAT!!? oO" Both boys said.  
__Dark's grin widened inside of Satoshi's mind.  
_'_you need to make a special kind of body contact to allow us to switch back. In short:-…'  
_"_In short?" Both said.  
_'_-KISS, PLEASE:D' Dark finished.  
__The boys fell silent again.  
_"……_Dark…leave my head, or I'll KICK you out!" both boys, on contraire to Krad, didn't enjoy the joke and were blushing.  
_'_What are you talking about? I was serious!' Dark grinned amused.  
_"_We're not in one of your sick yaoi's Dark!" Daisuke yelled frustrated and blushing.  
__He heard Satoshi sigh.  
_"_Daisuke…. He's really joking right?" Satoshi said.  
_"_of course he-……….krgh! hell I know! But it's not something normal to do, you know!? "  
_"_Then you'd rather live on with Krad in your mind, huh?" Satoshi was clearly blushing. "It might be the only way! I'd see the old Niwa's and Hikari's crazy enough to actually think of such a solution!"  
_'_I told you it wasn't a joke, Hiwatari. You can at least try.' Dark smirked.  
_'_There is not much to loose, is there, Niwa?' Krad smirked as well.  
_"_Okay, fine!... I'd rather do that then stay like this!" Daisuke contested. Satoshi looked off, blushing. Yeah sure, he didn't really fell that way for his friend, BUT A KISS!? No matter what kind of feeling you have for someone-  
__Satoshi bended towards Daisuke, who pinched his eyes close. What a nightmare! Satoshi was actually going to kiss him.  
__Their lips touched. Both didn't enjoy it, but they didn't stop either. Both froze for a second before Satoshi took the upper hand. He held back, but kissed the red haired boy pretty intense and serious. The kiss couldn't have lasted longer then 10 seconds, but still it was an immense long time for two unwilling boys. Satoshi took his distance again.  
_'…………_OH MY GOD! You guys actually did it!! xD' Both Angels laughed like hell. They were still inside the other's tamer.  
_"_DARK, I'm going to kill you!!" Satoshi yelled, fire red, wiping his mouth.  
_'_true! But this is so worth it! xD' Krad laughed inside Daisuke's head.  
__Daisuke was seriously crying now. "What do we do!? I don't want to continue like this! I just want Dark back! I'm scared! Dark and I have always been good friends, I feel really bad with Krad in my head, please somehow turn it back!" Daisuke cried on and sat down on the ground. Satoshi fell silent and kneeled down next to his friend. Satoshi pulled Daisuke close to him.  
_"_Don't worry Daisuke.. I'll think of a solution…" He gently whispered.  
_"_s….Satoshi?…" Daisuke blushed.  
_"_I'll make Dark separate from me with an art piece that shouldn't be to hard to find and I'll bring him to jail. From there on we have all the time to find a way to kill Krad painful and slowly without hurting you, while Dark spends the rest of his eternal live in jail." Satoshi smiiiiiled.  
"g-GEEEEEHHHH!!!?? oO''''' "_

_**The End!**_

_(Kousuke+Bursts in, wearing a army-FBI suit, using a random art piece (¥ 500,- at the black market) to magically turn everything back the way it was!+  
__Satoshi: pooh!... glad that's over…. Right Daisuke?  
__Daisuke: …………….. kyuu :3  
__Satoshi: oO''''  
__Kousuke: …….. oeps?)_


	20. Dream of a bitter past

**Chapter 20 Dream of a bitter past**  
_A young woman ran over street. The fresh snow felt on her face and the water, that it formed as it melted, merged with the girl's tears. In the snow that had already fallen a trail of red liquid was left behind. The blood had moisted the biggest part of the backside of her sweater. She felt dizzy, but she knew she had to keep running. If she didn't she wouldn't reach her goal in time. She could already see the door where she was longing for. She held the letter she had wrote tight to her chest and rang the doorbell. Another young woman opened the door.  
"p...Please, Niwa..." the bleeding girl tried to retrieve her breath and held the letter towards the other.  
"Please... give this letter... to my son... when he is ready..." The girl called Niwa was first shocked, but her gaze soon enough became harsher.  
"Why...why should I trust you?...Hikari.." Hikari looked up to her in despair.  
"Please Niwa, I never wished for this either!" Niwa took a pas backward.  
"That might be so, but-" Her husband had softly token her shoulder and made her fall in silence.  
"Niwa... Emiko... Don't we both want the same? Safety for our child. Only a few days and I will die. And then Satoshi will-" She felt on her knees and spilled the blood that came from her mouth on the street.  
"and... then one day he will try to kill 'my' child!" Emiko couldn't care less to see her archenemy lying on the ground. Hikari Ryo looked up to her once more.  
"...Please... don't let their fate lead to their destruction, Emiko!" Hikari finally fainted. Niwa's husband took the phone and called an ambulance. The snow started to fall furiously as Emiko walked off, back inside. Her husband, however, staid down there, waiting for the ambulance. He hesitated a second, but took the letter and pushed it into his pocket._

"The ambulance came, she gave birth to me a few days later, but died of her wounds." Satoshi looked to the ground. "How tragic." His hand folded itself around the letter.  
"Not exactly." Emiko replied. "Her wounds were healed pretty quickly, don't underestimate the stamina of you Hikari's. No, there was no one who knows how she had died. She was lying peacefully, with you in her arms. It was almost like she was just asleep. But she wasn't breathing anymore. It remained a huge mystery and... what is wrong Satoshi?"  
Satoshi had left his seat on the bed and was preparing for school. "It is the same...They died the same way... both Risa and my mother."

"Hello already!" Satoshi's gaze was disturbed from the window and looked up to Hanano. "Hm...yes?" He replied as if there had been nothing on his mind. There was though, especially since Hanano looked so much like the girl he had loved.  
"You where supposed to tour me around yesterday." Satoshi left his seat.  
"Class is over now, so I thought that you could do so n-" Hanano stopped as she saw Satoshi's pained gaze towards her.  
"What? What's wrong?" Satoshi closed his eyes.  
"Nothing...I was just thinking about someone.. Let's go.." Satoshi escorted her to a few places in school. Hanano couldn't imagine an any more boring tour. Satoshi was only giving strictly objective information and wasn't a great person to laugh with. On one point Hanano couldn't take it anymore and sat down on a branch at the outside school terrain.  
"I'm tired! Let's stop already! And what a boring tour, can't you tell anything more personal about the school?" Hanano sighed. "It would have been way more fun with Niwa."  
Satoshi sat down next to her.  
"You're probably right Ris- uh.. Hanano.." Satoshi gazed at the ground.  
"For instance, who's that Risa girl everyone seems to be talking about? Hey! Are you even listening?" Satoshi kept silent. The girl probably didn't know how much she was hurting him.  
"She was...someone very dear to me..." She didn't really seemed to be listening, something took her attention.  
"Hey... you weren't wearing glasses a few days ago. And back there you sight seemed to be perfectly fine!" Without asking she took Satoshi's glasses and putted them in front of her own eyes.  
"But...their just plane glasses. Why do you wear them? You look way better without them!" Again Satoshi looked at her as if he was in deep pain.  
"I feel more at ease when I wear them."

_"Hey Hiwatari-kun, could you please take of your glasses?"  
"Nothing special will happen if I do."  
"I...I just want to see something."  
"Okay..."_

'Why? Why did Krad started to react from that time? Was Risa my holy maiden? Is that why I feel horrible when I'm around Hanano and yet want to be with her so badly?' Satoshi was disturbed from his thoughts again when Hanano abruptly returned the glasses on his nose.  
"Hey, Hikari-kun. Could you please tell me some things about someone?" Hanano bended towards Satoshi, which made him feel really uncomfortable.  
"Would you please tell me a bit about you-" Did Hanano actually said that against him? Satoshi could have sworn it was like Risa was talking to him.  
"-your friend Niwa-kun, he's so cute!!" Hanano happily ended her sentence. It was quiet for a few seconds.  
"Will you please excuse me for a few minutes. Satoshi stood up and walked off.  
'I...I responded... to her!?' was the last thing Satoshi was able to think before her transformed into Krad around the corner. Krad sighed.  
'What a mess... what to do about this?' he leaned against the wall. 'It's better if we don't switch until you're at normal defenses against her again.'  
'Why didn't you answer the last time I called you Krad? And now all of a sudden your taking over?' Satoshi needed an explanation and he wanted it now.  
'I can't explain it and I won't.' Krad kicked against the wall, something he shouldn't have done. Hanano looked up.  
"Who... who's there?"

* * *

who's there? THE EASTERBUNNY:D I looooove this chapter, it's about Satoshi's devine glasses! the conversation flashback of Satoshi and Risa is taken from manga volume 2. poor Satoshi misses his girlfriend :( 


	21. Dream of stolen

**Chapter 21 Dream of stolen**  
Krad looked up in distress.  
"Who's there? Is that you, Hikari-kun?" Hanano left the seat and walked up to where Krad was. To worsen the whole situation, Marron escaped from Satoshi's backpack and turned into Krad's wings. There wasn't really another option then to show up, it would be an even bigger disaster if Hanano would see Satoshi with wings, so Krad turned around the corner and looked at Hanano. The girl stopped.  
"You...you're...Dark?" Hanano took a step backwards.  
"No.. no, I am not." Hanano looked at Krad's wings of pure white.  
"Then.. you're the other one.. The white Dark." Krad nodded and took a bow.  
"May I introduce myself, young lady: My name is Krad." Before she could respond he had walked up to her and had token her hand.  
"What is yours?" Krad's charming smile made Hanano all flushed and red.  
"H..Ha... Han.. Hanano... A.. Ame..." she felt like she was sucked into Krad's dreamy honey coloured eyes.  
"It is a pleasure to meat you Ame-san." Krad pressed his lips on her hand for a second, which made her even more flushed.  
"That should be enough, Krad!" Krad's eyes shifted the area and felt on his former enemy: Dark. He released Hanano's hand and turned towards Dark.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Let her go.." Dark's voice was filled with under pressed anger.  
"Why should I? This is none of your business." Dark walked up to Krad.  
"If you don't let her go... I'll kill you.." before Krad could respond Dark had attacked him, an attack Krad could barely defend himself against.  
"Ame, run!!" Krad took his position in front of Hanano, so she could not be attacked by Dark. "But you'll-" she started.  
"I'll be fine, now go!!" Krad lounged an attack towards Dark. Hanano hesitated a little, but eventually tried to run off. But an attacked of Dark accidentally reached her and she fainted.  
"Dark what are you doing!?" Krad defended himself against a new attack from Dark.  
"You...tried to killed her!" Krad didn't had time to check if Hanano was okay or defend himself against the following combination of attacks and landed on the ground.  
"I would never hurt a girl on a lowly way as this! I don't know what you're talking about! Aren't 'you' the one hurting her!?" Krad tried to get himself up, but a flown of pain pierced true his right leg.  
"You tried to kill Rika... I will not forgive you!!" 

_Rika tried to run as she was followed by the white winged angel.  
__She had no explanation non-what so ever why Krad was attacking her.  
__All she knew was that she was running and calling.  
__Calling out a person's name:  
_"_DARK!!"  
__As she run her feet began to feel heavier, she wasn't able to control her sight anymore and fell to the ground.  
__Right before Krad could attack her, a black shadow appeared in front of her and took the attack of Krad without defences.  
_"_Rika...run!!" Dark said while halvely turning his head towards Rika.  
_"_But you'll-" she started.  
_"_I'll be fine, just go!!" Rika hesitated a little, but eventually run off. But it was to late, Krad had attacked her. Dark's eyes enlarged as it was unclear how bad Rika was injured. "RIKA!!"_

'Dark, please stop it! You'll hurt Satoshi and Krad!!' Daisuke couldn't believe Dark had been able to take over his body without Daisuke feeling any love.  
'Isn't that exactly what my goal is!?' Dark's voice sounded cold against his other halve.  
'Dark...Dark, you're wrong!! Krad's on our side now!' Daisuke tried his best to take back command.  
'Krad wanted to kill her! Because of him, Rika had almost-' Daisuke reached his goal of taking over.  
'There must be an explanation Dark... please, even if it's only for me, give him another chance. I'm...I'm sure... he-...' Daisuke's tears felt on the stones of the schoolyard. "Daisuke..." Satoshi, who had turned back, first walked up to Hanano and putted her on the branch before walking up to his friend. Daisuke felt Satoshi's two arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't cry Daisuke.." Satoshi softly whispered. "How could.. how could Dark have.." Daisuke opened his eyes as he felt a part of him leaving his body. Dark materialized next to him. "I apologize Daisuke... you won't see me for the upcoming 24 hours..." Dark took Wiz and flew off.

"Where...where am I?" Hanano opened her eyes, looking into the face of Satoshi.  
"hi...Hikari...kun?" She looked around, searching for the person who was there before.  
"Krad?" she whispered.  
"Who?" Satoshi asked, trying to act innocent.  
"Krad! The white winged person who's after Dark!" she stood up and looked around.  
"No one is here. You must have dreamed it." Satoshi hated lying, but it was the best if she didn't knew.  
"No! I'm sure he was here!! He protected me against Dark! I taught it was Daisuke, but after all..." Satoshi came standing in front of her.  
"Daisuke was what? The white angel?" he asked.  
"No!! That person! That person I always see in-..." She turned around.  
"...No... Never mind... I'm going home...I'll see you Monday." She walked off.  
"Hanano, wait!" she did not responded to Satoshi's call, leaving him alone on the schoolyard.

* * *

_I was doubting if I should've used Rika in the story, since she's an anime add. but then again, I'm going to use another add up ahead for sure, so why let Rika out? Dark's acting kinda weird, huh? he's just frustrated I guess... well, I guess we'll see his motives up ahead. also, once again, I want to thank everyone for reading this. I uploaded my story on deviantart .com too, but it's not even halve as good resieved as here. thank you so much, especialy Kazeni for always comenting me. you rock! also my friends who always suport me with writing: Seda, Kelly, Marouska and Linda.  
there's also something I'm worried about: the things I'm uploading and the point where I'm writing the story are enclosing on each other, since I'm a slow writer. but I don't want people to wait for months untill I upload again. what should I do?  
man, this chapter sounds fake... +slams Dark+_


	22. Dream of truth

**Chapter 22 dream of truth  
**"I think you really owe us an explanation now, Krad." The 3 boys were sitting in Daisuke and Satoshi's bedroom. Dark still hadn't returned."There's an explanation why you hurted Rika right, Krad?" Daisuke said hopefully. But Krad shacked his head.  
"there isn't." He whispered. Something in his voice sounded embarrassed for his actions. Satoshi laid a hand on his angel's shoulder.  
"I have trusted you up until now.. now please, trust us.." Krad stared at Satoshi in pain and closed his eyes.  
"Rika... was a tread to your grandmother...no...'I' was a tread." 

_While everyone was happy at school, Hikari Sakura was lonely.  
__She knew she had to, since she would endanger every person who she would become attached to.  
__She Blamed Daiki Niwa for it and hated him in every possible way.  
__He was popular, handsome, kind.  
__It was like the Niwa's curse wasn't affecting him at all.  
__And so she was lonely, in order to protect everyone from her curse, she staid alone. But no one can live without friends.  
_"_Hey Hikari, cheer up a bit!" Rika took Sakura's hand.  
_"_I hate sad faces like that! Come, let's go to the park with everyone this afternoon!"  
__Harada Rika was a kind person who slowly became a close friend to Sakura.  
__But the curse was still not taken away.  
__As the 2 became closer and closer, the curse became stronger.  
__That strong that it took control._

"Up until here, we know the ritual of the Hikaris curse, it doesn't explain why you attacked Rika." Satoshi had taken his position on the bed again.  
"Please let me continue... the reason why I tried to kill her was-...

_-the same reason as my will to kill Daisuke... To protect Hikari..."_

_In the end the curse showed up every 2 days and Sakura had weakened.  
__But still she could force a smile on her face when Rika asked if she was all right.  
To Rika everything was all right, but to me... it wasn't.  
__I needed to stop the rapid session of activating the curse and I only saw 1 option:  
__to kill the one who activates it... Harada Rika."  
_  
"So...in order to protect which you cherish, you destroy the things that person cherishes?" Dark sat in the window, looking coldly to Krad.  
"We all have a different way of seeing things like that." Krad stood up.  
"I rather have others, including myself, suffer, then that the Hikaris, or their talent, go to waist." Krad didn't notice, but Satoshi was staring at him.  
"Everyone, stop this!!" Daisuke yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
"This isn't the time to argue! It's fine if the two of you stay enemies forever, but this just isn't a moment to fight! There are things going on which need serious attention! People have died! And more people are going to die if we don't act quickly! Tomorrow, devinatly , we're going to get Hio and maybe find out what's going on!! Until everything is settled and we found out who did this and defeated him, please SHUT UP!!!" a long silence felt.  
"Because... I think... we're making... Satoshi sad..." Daisuke added, slightly blushing. Everyone kept staring at him.  
"... I'm going to sleep. We'll be needing it for tomorrow, so I advice you all to do the same." It was clear there were things on Satoshi's mind as he went lying down and soon felt to sleep. Daisuke took his advice and did the same. Krad and Dark remained awake in the room.  
"We both love our tamer in a diverent way." Krad softly whispered. Dark turned his back to Krad and gazed out of the window.  
"Perhaps, but not every way is a good way... What do you suspect it to be?" Dark halvely turned his head towards Krad. His gaze was slightly annoyed and uninterested.  
"I suspect a little goodbye gift from Hiwatari... but it could also be...him..." Krad's honey colored eyes took up every line of Dark's profile.  
"We were part of 3. I'd see him do it." Dark turned his back to the window. "Huh, it'd be a bother if it were him. On contraire to us, he has no trouble in running around in a girl's body or bothers to stay with one clan for a tamer. That means EVERYONE, next to the 4 of us, is a suspect. Just great..." a big sigh was heard from both the angels.  
"But what is he searching for this time? He choose for the both of us to be his enemies, but knowing him, there is always more behind it." Krad stretched himself, took a seat next to his sleeping tamer and stroke the boy's hair lovingly.  
"Well, if it's him, we'll find out soon or later." Dark and Krad's eyes crossed each other. Krad knew what Dark was thinking: it was his fault. "Dark, I-….."  
Dark blinked for a second.  
"-I apologise…" Krad looked down.  
"'s okay, I overreacted.." Dark leaned against the wall.  
"That's not what I mean! I-….."  
"It was me who left the Kokuyoku for the Niwa's…" Dark leaned against the wall.  
"But still-…."  
"I'm of to sleep." Dark entered Daisuke's mind. Krad sighed and followed his example.  
Could their hunch to a new enemy be true? Who knows. But there was one thing no one had noticed: The presence of a man with 2 grey wings, grinning as he was watching the scene.

* * *

_I think Krad's pretty sweet apologizing and all... +yaoi fantasy, yey+cough cough+ erm, yes... well, you could see this a little shonen-ai-ish, I wrote it with halve the intention (krad and dark+make out+)  
next subject!! anyone interested in the new angel already? ahh... I wanna draw him again. I have a drawing of him somewhere on umihoshi. deviantart. com, if you're interested. umihoshi. deviantart. com/ art/ a-dream-and-a-nightmare-42177186 (remove the spaces, it's the left one (the right one's from another DNAngel story)). look forward to the next chapter! there's gonna be some action in the story again:D_


	23. Dream of endangering

**Chapter 23 dream of endangering**  
"Ow, come on! You guys look cute!" Emiko chuckled. Daisuke and Satoshi where both wearing the same cloths, only Satoshi in white with black and Daisuke black with white. "May I please remind you of the fact that we are not on a holyday tour. What we are going to do can be very crucial." Satoshi turned his back and looked up to the shrine on the mountaintop.  
"Ow, you're to adult, Sato! At least laugh for the family picture." Satoshi turned back, looking a little confused, but smiled.  
"Who asked them to come again?" Daisuke asked.  
"They invited themselves." Satoshi replied.  
"So, the plan seems simple: we go in, get the girl and leave again." Dark said out loud, so the comment reached Satoshi too. "That might seem so, but you forgot something." Satoshi pointed to a group of police agents standing a few 100 meters from them. "There aren't much, but they can become an annoyance...Emiko, Kosuke, it's best if you don't continue with us." Satoshi started to walk up the mountain, followed by Daisuke.  
"Please be careful, you two!" Kosuke shouted after them.  
"Remember that you need to first get the red stone on the 3rd basement floor before you can open the door to the spring on the 2nd floor!" Daisuke nodded and continued.  
"Aw! They grow up so fast!" Emiko took the hand of her beloved husband.  
"Now... let's go on that date like you promised!!" Emiko started to drag him away from the place they were. Kosuke wanted to follow, but stopped.  
'This presence... What is it?... Daisuke... Satoshi... please be save...'

"Kyuu!!" Wiz complained when he got a spider web in his face. The place was awfully dark and the sound of dripping water was heard. Satoshi had taken the lead while holding the, not very helpful, map. Daisuke was holding the little doll, representing the cheerful Hio Mio. Close to his heart.  
"Don't worry Hio-san, we'll have you back to normal in no time." Daisuke gently stroke the little doll.  
'Daisuke, you're losing it. You're talking to a doll!! She can't hear you." Dark laughed his teasing way of laughing.  
"...Who knows..." Daisuke smiled.  
"It's left down here...I guess.." Satoshi stopped and turned the map.  
"Ok...we're lost..." Satoshi sighed and pushed the map in his pocket.  
"Myuu?" Maron held her little nose in the sky and started smelling the area. Wiz started to do the same.  
"Kyuu!" Maron and Wiz run off towards the darkness.  
"Wiz! Maron!" Daisuke run after them to get them back. "They might show us the right way, Satoshi!" Satoshi followed.  
The 2 boys and rabbits ended in a huge bright room.  
"This must be where the stone is." Daisuke said. Satoshi entered the room and walked up to a small shrine in the middle. As he entered the shrine he found a statue, which was supposed to hold the stone. But to Satoshi's surprise, the stone was gone. He run back.  
"Someone was here before us!" he yelled, running the way back they came from, followed by Maron who jumped on his shoulder.  
"Satoshi, wait up!" Satoshi waited for Daisuke, but that was a thing he should have not done. The earth under their feet stared to tremble.  
"Satoshi, look out!!!" a few blocks of rocks came falling down. They would have fallen on top of Satoshi and killed him if Daisuke would not have pushed him away. But the only result of that was that Daisuke himself ended underneath the rocks.  
"Daisuke!!" Satoshi run up to the boy.  
"I...I'm... okay..." Daisuke opened one eye.  
"Just wait, Daisuke! I'll have you out of there in no time!" Satoshi started to dig away the rubble, but Daisuke took his hand.  
"There...there's no time." Daisuke pushed the little doll in Satoshi's hand.  
"I'll be okay, you go on ahead. Hio-san is more important now." Wiz began to dig Daisuke out of the rubble. Satoshi stood up, nodded with a sad expression on his face and walked off.  
"I'll come for you as soon as possible then." Satoshi began to run.  
'Mother... Risa... weren't the two of you enough? Just wait. I'll avenge your death. Even if I don't know what that path is bringing me.'

* * *

_We're at the summit of meeting the badguy face to face, here. jsut a little longer.  
well, this is the chapter where I stopped writing last time.  
there's actually something I want to ask: I know I don't have to manny readers, but I want to keep my story up to date for those people. but the chapters I'm uploading are going faster then I'm writing them. So, I'm scared the moment my uploaded chapters reatch my writen chapters soon. what should I do? I write kinda slow, you know?_


	24. Dream of encounter

**Chapter 24 Dream of encounter**  
As Satoshi ran to the temple the scenery started to change. The rough walls of rock started to make place for smooth marble. Though it didn't interest Satoshi. He was running towards a huge red door, which was standing halve open.  
"Just wait Daisuke! I'll come back for you as soon as I've got Hio." Satoshi stopped in front of the door, his attention was caught by something.  
"Myuu!" Marron was holding something in her mouth: a grey feather.  
'So he's here...' Krad said.  
"Who? Who is?" Satoshi didn't get an answer.  
As he entered the room he witnessed a beautiful sight: the room was filled with crystals in different light colours. In the middle of the room there was a spring flowing over in a river. At the spring was a strange statue of crystal shards. There wasn't a logical concretion in it, only the reflection of rainbow colours.  
"Welcome." A voice echoed in the room. As Satoshi's vision climbed up the statue he saw an angel, just as beautiful as Dark and Krad are, yes, this angel was more then just an art piece. As he gently landed on the water, drifting right above it as if he was standing, his green hair softly felt on his shoulders and sweet words floated out of his mouth:  
"I have been waiting patiently, descendent of the Hikari bloodline." It was like the words bound a spell around Satoshi, he wasn't able of moving at all.  
'Satoshi-sama! Satoshi-sama, please get a hold on yourself!' Krad's voice echoed in Satoshi's ears, but didn't reach his cautious.  
"Who... who are... you?" was the only thing Satoshi's lips were allowed to say. A gentle smile was shown on the angel's face, but it was an empty smile, with no meaning of kindness at all.  
"My name...is Gilth... the guardian of my tamer... and the future murderer of the Hikari and Niwa bloodline." 

"Satoshi!!" Daisuke panicked as he heard the echo of a screaming Satoshi. Only halve of the rubble was removed from his body, but Daisuke fought his way out of his prison.  
'Daisuke! Wait!' Dark yelled at his tamer as the rocks scratched in the sweet flesh of the boy.  
"I can't! Satoshi's getting hurt!! I need to go!!" blood streamed over his arms, but he ignored it.  
'If you continue, YOU'll get hurt! Do you honestly think Hiwatari will be happy with that!?' Daisuke felt in silent, he didn't move for a few moments.  
"... m... Maybe you're right..." Daisuke's voice sounded sad.  
'Of course I'm right, you jackass! The only way to help Hiwatari is to get out of this junk without getting hurt and leave this rat hole unharmed.' Dark left Daisuke's body and started to help digging.  
"Besides, Krad's with him right?" Dark grinned.  
"The bastard can't be of much help, but enough to keep blue-freak safe." Dark removed the last big rock.  
"I don't care what ever you say, I'm going to help my friend." Daisuke stood up, but his legs turned numb and the frail boy fell back on the ground.  
"You will only bother him the way you're now." Dark picked his other halve up and made wiz transform in his velvet wings.  
"I'll bring you outside." Daisuke nodded sadly.  
'Satoshi... the troubles have just started. We can't give up jet. Please come back safely.'

* * *

_'Dark: of course I'm right! I'm always right!' xD  
well, what do you think of Gilth? pretty angelic, huh? though I like my other artpiece, Light, better.  
did anyone notice btw? gilth looks a lot like the word guilt, but when you hussle g-i-l-t-h you get l-i-g-h-t, Light.  
both Light and Gilth are two artpieces I created. this is a picture of them (remove the spaces first) :  
'' umihoshi .deviantart .com/ art/ a-dream-and-a-nightmare- 42177186 '' __  
the left one is Gilth, the right one Light.  
Light is from my other fanfiction 'DNAngel: An angel's nightmare, which is still in developement (I already have chap one, but it's crap...)  
the next chapter will be the second last before the ending of the Hio Mio rescue part of the story. I hope you all enjoyed up untill now. _


	25. Dream of the restless

**Chapter 25 Dream of the restless  
**Satoshi's blood splashed on the ground. His opponent was strong, no doubt. That strong that, if Marron hadn't been there to save the boy, being his snow coloured wings, the angelic man had killed him in one shot. Satoshi had landed on one of the four walls, holding his shoulder.  
"w...What are you?... What's your goal by doing this!?" Satoshi's voice filled the room, even though it sounded trembling and pained. Gilth answered his question with a smile. Before Satoshi had even realized the man was floating right in front of him.  
"What is the thing you want to protect above all?" Satoshi felt warm red liquid drip over his arm as he screamed. He didn't see what weapon the angel had used, not even if it was a weapon. Only he felt the pain burning in his right arm and left shoulder. Another attack followed, but Satoshi had fled. He had landed on his feat in the small river, making the water springing up, immerging with his blood.  
"Answer my question boy!" Gilth's voice trembled in Satoshi's head, making him kneel down in the water.  
"...n...Niwa...Niwa...Daisuke..." Satoshi softly whispered as an answer. Gilth's sly grin disappeared. Satoshi rose up from the water to face the angel.  
"... Niwa...Daisuke... Huh?..." The angel was now behind him and blood escaped from Satoshi's upper stomach.  
"Pefatic..." Gilth wanted to give Satoshi, who was about to fall over, the last blow, but something disturbed him. From nowhere to be found a voice called Satoshi's name. A young woman's voice. It was screaming. It was crying. It was begging. Gilth grapped his head, but recovered quickly.  
"Heh... It seems I was interrupted sooner then expected." His first red eyes glowed for a short period. Satoshi knew they had been a diferent colour before that, but couldn't recall what colour. Gilth looked down on Satoshi, who had fallen on the ground. He pulled a smirk on his face for a second, kicked the boy in his already damaged stomach and broke trough the ceiling, making the building tremble. 

As soon as they had left the already collapsing building, Dark had to use all his strength to prevent Daisuke from running back.  
"Dark! Satoshi's still inside, he'll be crushed!" but there was already nothing to run back too. As soon as it had gone, the already unstable building had in complete rubble. Dark led go of Daisuke as the boy stopped his struggling.  
"n... No... it... It can't be... s...Satoshi..." Daisuke dropped himself on the ground and stared at the ruin in disbelieve. No, nothing, nothing was worth this loss. Not Risa. Not Riku. Not his family, Wiz included. Not even Dark was worth it to make Satoshi disappear. Daisuke cried as he kept on repeating:  
"It's not true... it's not true..." but it was true, as harsh as it was to believe: Satoshi Hikari had disappeared along with the cold stones of the temple.

* * *

_+tum tum tuuuum+ did Satoshi die!? we'll see in the next chap!  
it's pretty short, I know. but that's less confusing for me when I write.  
the battle between Satoshi and Gilth is actually based on the first fight of Ichigo and Byakuya in bleach. Ichigo couldn't even see the sword. I really loved that battle, it made my heart skip several beats. I hope I used it in an honnorful way +bows for zeh great Byabya (and hugs aizen and uryuu)+  
I also thought Satoshi should say Daisuke was most important to him and not Risa or anyone else, but why'll be shown later on in the story (I guess...).  
A friend of mine told me I should send this story to Usagi-sensei (Yukiru Sugisaki) so she could read it, but I don't think it's good enough for that. I'd be really happy if she'd ever read this though. he work means more to me than anything. it had brought me a few onforgettable memories with friends who are really dear to me. I hope that DN Angel, and my modest little fanfic for a little too, has given you all a same fealing like that.  
thanks for reading this far. I won't disapoint you. I'm writing towards the climax right now. I hope you enjoyed the story up untill now (and if there's something you want to have in the story or something should be diverent, please tell me so)._

_This story is all thanks to all of you._


	26. Dream of awakening

**Chapter 26 Dream of awakening**  
He waited for hours, still having the foolish hope Satoshi would appear out of nowhere as if nothing had happened. Or wake up from this nightmare, with his older friend just being there, wearing a fragile smile. But as time passed slowly this selfish wish became more and more irealistic. Next to himself and his other halve, who was waiting with certain patience, there was nothing, not a living soul around.  
Although good at hiding it, Dark was also in grieve. He could not sense the presence of his opposite, which, hidden by his pride, pained him. Also, losing 'blue freak Hiwatari' felt like a punch in the stomach for him. But, by far, the most painful experience for Dark was seeing the still, if only a little, hopeful expression on Daisuke's face.  
"Let's go... He isn't coming..." Dark turned around.  
"Dark!" Daisuke's voice was twisted: sorrowful, angry, insecure and that horrible last bit of hope.  
"He isn't coming anymore, Daisuke…" Dark's voice sounded annoyed, but serious.  
"He is! I'm sure he is!" Daisuke's voice was shaking. His vision was blurry. He was confused. His body felt numb and he couldn't even feel the many tears on his face. "I know! He must be in trouble! We have to dig him out! That's the first thing he'd do when I'd be in trouble too!" Again, Dark had to keep Daisuke down.  
"Daisuke, stop this behaviour. Your mind's unstable! Stop this at once, he won't come back, even if you do this!"  
Daisuke hitted Dark off. "What do you know!? You have no idea how I feel!! Only Satoshi could understand the way I feel! And now he's gone! Do you even know what that's like!? Losing the only person you trust and believe!? Satoshi is--"  
Daisuke felt something hit his cheek. Dark had slapped him in the face.  
"Stop this Daisuke…. It's unsightly…" Dark looked cold. "Yes, I don't know what it's like to lose someone that precious…. I didn't had such people in the first place…" 400 years of pain pierced into Daisuke's eyes. Dark looked empty. Not sad. Not angry. Just empty. For all those years, Dark had seen many, MANY people die.  
And Daisuke understood. Dark HAD lost his most important person.  
'I made him lost myself.'  
There was no one else who even could be: Krad. 

"_hey?... Shiroi-chan?..."  
_"_Hai… Kuroi-kun…"  
_"_Shiroi-chan, what is the world behind our world like?..."  
_"_I don't know…"  
_"_I wonder…"  
_"_We don't need to know…"  
_"_But-…"  
_"_sshhhh……"  
__Two young children, as one child, engulfed with the light and snow.  
__They are one.  
__They are two.  
__They are together.  
__They are alone.  
__The right one was coffered in black and silver  
__The left one in white and gold.  
__The white one embraced the back of the black one. He gently whispered:  
_"_Kuroi-kun…"  
__Kuroi closed his eyes. He was happy.  
__Their world did not needed more then two.  
__Not more then one.  
_"_Don't ever leave me, Kuroi…"  
_"_I won't… Shiroi…"_

"I'll wait…" Daisuke whispered. Dark looked up.  
"I won't give up. I'll wait for ever if I have too." Daisuke looked to the rubble. His face was determent. But not the breakable foolish hope from before. Daisuke was serious.  
"Even if I'd die on this place, I would wait. I would always hope for Satoshi to come back. Because… if I lose hope in him… who will still have hope in him?" Darks face was shocked.  
"I will believe in Satoshi for ever. I will never give up on him. Even if I have to become the demon himself I will not give up on him." Daisuke's words pierced in Dark's heart.  
Dark wanted to reach his hand out to the red haired boy. "Daisuke, I—" but he could never finish.  
"…………..-suke!..." it sounded in a far distance. Daisuke looked up. Sound couldn't escape his mouth. He could only stare ahead of him.  
"………Daisuke!... Daisuke! I found her!... I have Hio back!"  
A shy, watery smile appeared on Daisuke's face. "…………Satoshi…."

* * *

_SQUEE!! I think this is one of my best chaps ever. I had writen this chapter before, but I lost it somewhere +cry+ so I had to write it all over again. but i'm sorta glad I did, since the shiroiXkuroi wasn't in it at first. everyone realized who they were I hope?  
for the slowpokes: it's a conversation of the Koku Yoku to itself. this chapter also made me have a conclusion of how I should end the story (read: let Krad have his way).  
it is somewhat ispired by the hitachiin twins of Ouran Highschool Host Club (one of my favorite animes). though they're pretty twisted, they're so cute!  
tnx for reading up till now +bow+ please R&R if you feel like it._


	27. Dream of return

**Chapter 27 Dream of return**  
"hmmrr…….warm…" Daisuke twitched around in his blanket. Yesterday was a long day, so he was happy to be in bed just a little longer.  
"Daisuke, breakfast's ready. And you need to go to school." His mother called. Daisuke turned around. He didn't want to. His bed was so nice and warm, he thought while still having his eyes closed. He felt a slight movement next to him. "I dun wanna go to school…." Dai moaned.  
"Yey, then you can stay with me all day long!" Daisuke opened his eyes.  
"………………………………WHAH!!!! oO" next to Daisuke, in-his-bed, was the cause of the warmth: Hio Mio.  
"h-h-h-h-Hio-san!!? oO" Daisuke fell out of his bed from shock.  
"hi-i! my honey!" she squealed. Emiko entered the room.  
"What's taking you, Dai-sweety? Ow, good morning Mio-chan!"  
"Don't 'Dai-sweety' me! Why is Hio-san in my room!?" Daisuke hided his flushed and panicked face behind his even red hair.  
"Aw, sorry Daisuke, but she seemed to recover sooner with you and Satoshi-kun in the same room as her." Daisuke hardly heard her, since there was a pink petite girl clinching on to his weight.  
"you don't like being with me, darling?" Mio said, with nearly tears filled eyes.  
"n-n-No, t-that's not it! I just-… ARGH!!" Daisuke knew nothing to say, so he panicked.  
"Hio, let him go." Satoshi entered the room and threw a dry glance towards both Mio and Daisuke.  
"Hio, behave a little, will you?" he said, without further moving a muscle.  
"y….yes, master." Mio replied and bowed her head. That was about the scariest thing Daisuke had ever seen: the rebellious free Mio listening to the dry and silent Satoshi, AS HER MASTER!!  
"It's okay…… let's go…" Satoshi turned around again, left and led behind a scary atmosphere of silence.  
"…………..okay…… Daisuke, get dressed already!" Emiko left the room as well.  
Mio and Daisuke stared at eachother for a while.  
"………….I'm sorry, Daisuke." Mio looked down and guilty.  
"err…. That's okay….. could you err…..turn around please?" Daisuke laughed a little clumsy.  
"ah! Yes!" Mio turned around with a light blush on her cheek as Daisuke started changing from his pyjama's to his school outfit.  
"I…. missed you Daisuke…" She softly whispered.  
"yeah… missed you too." Mio blushed. She had hoped Daisuke hadn't heard her, but now she knew he did her heart swayed for a second. She smiled.  
As they arrived at the classroom it was as if nothing had really changed. Mio was surrounded by the entire class and she had the biggest word in her broken English. 

"She's back, Daisuke! Can you believe it!? Mio-chan returned to my arms!" as much as Takeshi had wanted to be with her, Mio ignored him on her regular bases though. Everything seemed to be normal, except for one person, leaning with the back against the wall, observing Mio. Mio saw it and her smile disappeared.  
"Elder Harada….." Mio had no time to go up to her though, since class started. Mio had determent to talk to Riku after class though. But now someone else caught her eye too. For her, Mio didn't really care that class had already started.  
"hi-i, younger Harada!" Mio turned her chair towards the girl.  
"…h…Harada?... no, I'm Hanano Ame. You must be mistaken." Hanano smiled a little breakable.  
"hmm?... I see, sorry for mistaken!" Mio turned back.  
'This is odd. I could swear she's-….!!' Mio caught Satoshi's eyes. The glance in his eyes were pained. Mio stared at him for a while before looking back at the teacher.  
'…..my imagination? Heh, guess I can't just blunt in like last time. Yes, a lot has changed, as much as we like to deny it.'

* * *

_Short chapter again, I know. forgive me! and not much happened either. tsk, well, this is what we all call a nonsence-chapter in between. but I promise, the next plot'll be promising! I just finished it! it'll have a new character introdused, but 'she''s not intirely uncnow. she had actually apeared in the manga. wondered who it is? then stay tuned!  
many thanks to the 19 people who have continued to read on untill last chapter! I love you guys!_


	28. Dream of confrontation

Chapter 28 Dream of confrontation 

Mio had wanted to leave school to wait for Riku, but in the hallway Riku was already standing in front of her.  
"Hio…. What are you doing here?" The older twin stared at the human doll.  
"….. nothing really?" she smiled. "I was just bringing a visit to Daisuke-kun."  
"Niwa-kun? Why? I mean-….."  
"Riku…."  
"y….yes?"  
"Are you and Daisuke dating?"  
Riku fell silent. How should she explain everything that has happened in only a minute or so? Eventually, she shook her head.  
"Why?" Mio replied.  
"how should I know!? Niwa-kun seems more obsessed with Hikari-kun then me, anyway! Besides, I'm sick of all the lies and mysteries hanging around that boy! And I tried to apologize, but he coldly waved me off! What do you expect me to do then!? You don't have a clue what has happened Hio! So don't interfere!" Riku turned around and wanted to walk off.  
"And… what if I say I'll steel him away from you?" Riku froze. Hio? Steeling Daisuke?  
"w….why would you?"  
"I love Daisuke. I told a lot of times and I'm not taking it back. I wanted you to be the one to make Daisuke happy, but if you don't want him anymore I-" Mio felt Riku's hand hit her cheek.  
"I will never allow you to! Daisuke would never-……never……" Riku bowed her head.  
"then…. Why don't you try a little harder…. Riku?..." Mio smiled.  
"h……Hio….san….." Riku embraced Mio and cried.  
"it's okay Riku…. I won't take Daisuke away from you…"  
Riku nodded and pushed her face in Mio's shoulder.  
"you know… you just called him 'Daisuke' in stead of 'Niwa-kun'…. I bet he'll be happy to hear that."  
Riku was shocked for a second, but realized Mio was right.  
"And you know, Daisuke never lied to you. Dark's really back! I saw him with my own eyes!" Mio hugged Riku back.  
"…I know…." Riku whispered. "I know, and that's not my point….I just……" Riku fell silent.  
"Riku….. where's the younger Harada?" Mio asked.  
"she…. Died a few days before I broke up with Daisuke…" Riku sobbed.  
"…..I…..see….. I'm sorry…" Mio hugged her a little tighter.  
A silence fell again. A teacher came by and asked if things were alright, but Mio waved him off.  
"Riku…. Will you try to go back to Daisuke?"  
Riku thought for a while, but shook her head.  
"why not!?" Mio was shocked. She had thought Riku would devinatly try again after this discussion.  
"I….. I can't explain! I'm sorry!" Riku walked off.

"school ended a while now. Where's Hio-san?" Daisuke asked while Towa served tea for the 2 boys waiting in the living room. Finaly, the door opened and Mio appeared.  
"Where were you, Hio-san? We were worried!" Daisuke stood up.  
Mio was silent for a while.  
"…………..teehee! I'm sorry, but I run into an annoying stalked who just couldn't leave me alone!"

"_Mio-chaaaaan! I missed yooouuuu!!!"__ Takeshi jumped, but missed and fell on the ground when he wanted to hug Mio. Mio stepped on his head.  
_"_Huh? Who are you again?" she responded dryly.  
_"_Mio-chan! You MUST recall me! Didn't you wanted to see me!?"  
_"_no, not really." Mio turned to walk off.  
_"_Wait Mio-chan! Don't you want to hear the poems I wrote over you while you were gone!?" Takeshi ran after Mio.  
"no, I don't…" Mio kept walking on.  
_"_then how about these?" Takeshi held some pictures in his hand. Mio stared at them for a short while.  
_"_...!!!!...ahh!!! Thank you!!" she smiled. She snatched them out of Takeshi's hands.  
_"_thank you, I always wanted these! You're my hero! As a reward, close your eyes." Mio winked.  
_"_I knew you'd understand one day, Mio-chan!" Takeshi closed his eyes and waited for what he was hoping for: a kiss from Mio's lips.  
_"……………_Mio-chan, I'm still waiting, what's going to happen?" Silence. A LONG one. Takeshi opened his eyes.  
"HAH!!!? She's gone!!"_

"Well, in a way it was good that I run in to him." She laid the pictures down on the table. All were pictures of Dark. Most of them were old, but also some very resent.  
"he probably gave me these with the idea every girl wants pictures of the 'great phantom thief Dark', but there's something more interesting behind these." Mio took about a 3rd of the resent pictures.  
"Look a little closer to these. That reporter-chan probably didn't notice it himself, though." Satoshi and Daisuke both took some of the pictures.  
"This is-…." Daisuke started.  
"…yes….we're being watched…." Satoshi added. On the pictures Mio had sorted was someone lurking in the shadows. Yes, the grey winged angel had kept an eye on Dark.  
"Gilth…." Satoshi mumbled. Both Daisuke and Mio stared at him.  
"I've met him at our last 'mission'. He was-…" Satoshi had kept silent about his wounds, so he had to swallow his words for a moment.  
"- the one to cause the temple to collapse." Satoshi restored.  
"I see…. Could he be-.."  
"Yes." Satoshi answered Daisuke. "He's most likely the person we've been looking for."

* * *

_ZOMFG! finally! I little clue towards Gilth! xD I know it's pretty late at chapter 28 to finally give everyone a little clearaty, but I'm just an amateur when it's about writing. I don't have a plan or something, I just deside to write a chapter and the only thing I REALLY know is the freaking ENDING!  
I want to appologize for being a little inactive the last month. I mostly write DoD on the school computer and I was sich at home (flue). I was also a little overwelmed by watching Death Note and I'm really into writing mattXmello oneshots (if you want to read them, they're in my gallery).  
also, question: ...WHY THE HELL DOES 4/5th OF MY READERS HOOK OFF AFTER CHAPTER 1!? anyone a clue how I can keep the atention?? I know I have a lot of angry risaXsatoshi fangirls to hate me for killing Risa, but I'm one MYSELF! the only people to continue reading this are probably daiXsato fans and I disapoint them a lot. this is a mystery novel, not a shonen ai TT.TT  
ah, but I'd like to thank the around the 20 people who faithfully continued reading this story. please leave a comment behind so I can improve the story. even a 'good work' or 'this sucks' would be enough for me, but I need a little direction! I hate myself for always asking for comments, but I FREAKING LIVE ON THEM! I really want to finish this story, but it's tough without any suport..._


	29. Dream of a promise

**Chapter 2****9 Dream of a promise**

A week past without much change. All 3 of them went to school and live seemed to continue in it's normal flow. Everything was peaceful. 'To' peaceful.  
"There is something I'm longing to do for a while now." Satoshi started the conversation out of the blue. Daisuke pulled his vision away from his homework.  
"Hm? What?" He asked. Mio jumped off the bed as well.  
"There is a promise I still have to fulfill. Hio-san, will you help me out?"  
"What is it then?" Daisuke turned his chair to face his friend.  
"I promised to come back for The sage of shadows, and that is what I plan to." Satoshi closed his eyes and leaned back. "It's not something I can do alone tough."  
"I'll help out too!" Daisuke said and already stood up.  
"I refuse."  
"w-What!? Why not!?" Daisuke complained.  
"Your wounds from back there. They still hurt, don't they? That much that you sleep unwell at night…" Satoshi turned towards the younger boy. Of course, Daisuke didn't know that Satoshi only found out since he couldn't sleep himself. He hadn't told anyone about the wound Gilth had given him.  
"Satoshi-kun's right, Dai-chan." Emiko came in with tea. "But that counts for you too. Aren't you straining yourself, Satoshi-kun? The temporarily seal we gave her should still last for a while. You can at least wait until Daisuke can come along as well."  
"I can't wait that long. Who knows how long this peace will last. I want to retrieve Kage safely before that, at any cost."  
"Let him go, Emiko." Kosuke entered the room too.  
"But darling-.." Emiko pouted.  
"Satoshi is right. We should spent our time well. And The sage of shadows could be a strong ally in times when we'll need those."  
"well okay…. When will you be leaving?" Emiko asked.  
"Tonight…"  
"TONIGHT!? But- but-" Emiko cried.  
"Yes, now or never…"  
"Argh! I have to go and make an outfit!" Emiko rushed out of the room. Kosuke smiled at the 3 and left along. It fell silent.  
"………….WAI WAI!!! I'm going on a mission!!" Mio jumped around. Satoshi nodded. Daisuke looked sad though.  
"I can't believe you're letting me out of this…." Daisuke sobbed.  
"It's not because I want to… I already explained right? I rather have you take your time to recover and be at full power when we really need it." Satoshi grinned. "Besides, it's fun to crack Dark's ego. This time, I'll seriously take away his prey."  
"Meany." Daisuke pouted, which made Satoshi laugh.

The tower bell rang 10 o'clock as two in black dressed people rushed over the streets, towards the Esviel museum.  
"Satoshi-sama, the police arrived already." Mio, who had went a little ahead, reported. She was wearing a gothic lolita dress with short tights underneath it. The dress was decorated with a few pink ribbons and an orange belt around her middle. The same color as the new ribbon in her hair.  
"That Emiko. Careless as a little schoolgirl." Satoshi sighed. He was wearing a sleeveless tight shirt in white and a wide black jeans. Over his shoulder fell a light black coat which nearly reached the ground.  
"should we find a different route?" Mio asked.  
"No, that won't be needed. Marron?" the little bunny climbed out of Satoshi's backpack on his shoulder.  
"Myuu?" she squirmed, happy to be able of working along with her master.  
"Up there! In the sky! It's Dark!"  
Satoshi smirked. His plan worked, the police believed he was Dark. Mio blushed. Satoshi could have at least warned her before he grabbed her in princess pose. Though her heart belonged to Daisuke, in silent she couldn't deny that her master was very handsome in the sky as well.  
They landed on the rooftop and infiltrated the building. Though the security was less tight then usual, Satoshi and Mio are still new in stealing, so it was hard for them to move forward. But there was something weird: as they came closer to their target, the security became weaker. Why? At occasions like this it should've been opposite. Also, Satoshi's wound started to ache as they came closer.  
"Hio, stay here please…" Satoshi stopped in front of the door leading to the Sage of shadows.  
"but.. why?" Mio looked around, but couldn't find a reason why Satoshi told her to not come along.  
"just…… just don't. stay here and see if no one's coming okay?"  
'Satoshi-sama, is that really the best thing to do?' Krad's voice sounded in Satoshi's head.  
'If there is trouble, I'll have you with me, Krad. If this is what I think, Hio's not save coming along.' Satoshi opened the door and let it fall closed again after entering. Hio couldn't see what happened anymore. All she could do now was wait.

"Thank you for coming, Hikari" the other person in the room grinned.

_

* * *

teehee, who could that be? yeah, it's pretty obvious who it is, isn't it?  
Again, tnx for reading up untill now, I really apresiate you doing so.  
just to inform all of you, I try to upload a chapter every MONDAY, just so you know. and that'll be around 10.00 hours, Greenwitch time. (There might sometimes be a week I skip, though) right now, I'm around chapter 37, so it's still 10 chapters. I hope to finish the story before fanfiction gains on me, but there might come a time where I'll have to slow down on uploading since I simply haven't writen yet.  
The upcoming chapters will include a lot of OCing, but one OC might interest you a lot, so please don't hook off if you dislike Oc's (hell, I don't like them either!)  
I'm pretty insecure from myself, so please do tell me if my story is any good or bad.  
Also, if there's an interest in it, I'm running towards my 2500 views, so if anyone wants a sequal oneshot of DoD, please tell me so._


	30. Dream of a trap

**Chapter 30 Dream of a trap  
**Gilth gallantly sat on the stand where the Sage of shadows was supposed to be.  
"you came for this, right?" Gilth held Kage in his arms. She looked horrible. She was panting and her eyes were empty. It seemed like she was trying to hold herself back in a way.  
"what have you done to her?" it pained Satoshi to see the poor art piece like this, but he kept himself in control.  
"nothing much. It's just that every angel has his talent:  
Dark: Seal  
Krad: Summon  
And for me: Chaos."  
Gilth left his seat and walked up to Satoshi, while holding Kage in a painful way.  
"Do you wish to see what this girl is able of?" Gilth grinned. Kage started to lose her shape and formed a black mass in his hand. Satoshi set a foot closer to the door, but there was no longer any escape. The black mass left Gilth's hand and Gilth disappeared. The mass formed a shield around Satoshi and it closed in on him until it suffocated him. There was only one way left out for Satoshi. 

"_Satoshi, before you go…" Satoshi turned towards Kosuke, who had just spoken.__ Kosuke gave a short nod to Mio, making her walk on ahead.  
_"_No, I don't have a clue what's coming at me… if that is what you're wondering." Satoshi turned his face off.  
__Kosuke pushed something in Satoshi's hands. "then this might come in handy." Satoshi frowned and looked at what it was. A small necklace with an abstract swirl and a wing.  
_"_The truth is, I don't have an idea how to use it." Kosuke laughed Daisuke-ish. "I do know that it, rather then stop a magical attack, reverses it to another spell. Please take good care of it and use it at the right time." Satoshi carefully placed it in his pocket.  
_"_I will… Thank you Kosuke-san." Their eyes crossed. Kosuke's expression turned sad.  
_"_Please be careful, Satoshi." Satoshi nodded shortly.  
_"_Well then…" Satoshi turned around and walked off.  
_"_Ow! And be careful with your wounds!" he called after him. Satoshi turned around.  
_"_When did you-…" Kosuke smiled, waved and left off._

A bright flash was seen as Satoshi summoned the art piece. The black mass turned in a twirl of silver and Dark blue. It stopped suffocating him, but Satoshi was still trapped and the mass pushed itself tightly against and around him. Slowly, unwantingly, Satoshi lost his conscience.  
"boy…….boy, are you alright?" Satoshi kept his eyes closed. His head hurted and it was cold. He shivered.  
"boy… boy, do you hear me?" the voice was of a woman, probably a girl. He felt a warm hand touch his face. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again. The hand slid to his front head.  
"If you stay here, you'll fall ill. Come on." She gently helped him up. Her hands were soft and small. Satoshi was finally able of seeing a little clearer. The girl was a teenager, probably a little younger then himself and also a little smaller. But nothing, nothing could stop Satoshi from recognizing this girl. He backed of.  
"You……you're-…." The girl frowned lightly.  
"Me?" she pointed at herself and looked a little questioning. Satoshi looked off. The girl smiled angelic.  
"I'm Rio Hikari. What's your name?"

* * *

_ laughs surpriced? I despairately wanted to have Rio in my story, she's so pretty! I've nearly finished the story, I'm at the stage of the big finally now. in just 10 more chapters, everything'll become clear to Satoshi. do you still enjoy the story?  
I'm a little sad that it's nearly over, though. DoD has been my project for almost 2 years now. I think it'll leave a very empty feeling once I finished it. but I'm planning to work on another DNAngel project after it, 'An Angel's Nightmare.' I already uploaded the first chap a while ago, but it sucks, so I might rewrite it.  
here's a small summary of it:  
Satoshi, after everything becomes silent again, desides to study art (or law, I'm not sure yet) in America. he leaves both Daisuke (who became an actor at Saga entertainment, together with Riku) and Risa (who is his girlfriend) behind. It is going to be a lonely live, but above the lonleyness: Someone's targetting Satoshi's live.  
I'm also considering another longterm story about Death Note:  
After his Death, Light does not go to heaven or hell. in stead, he becomes a shinigami himself. But to judge more criminals, he'll be neading Misa. but his aponant isn't only Near. Mello and Matt survived. but how to catch and kill someone who's already dead?  
Please tell me what you think of the idea's and which one I should do (and please don't steal my idea...)  
but for now, DoD is top priority, please look forward to what happens between Rio and Satoshi :)_


	31. Dream of a nightmare

**Chapter 31 Dream of a nightmare**

"So your name is Satoshi Hiwatari? What were you doing in the snow?" Satoshi gazed in the distance. Rio realized she would probably not get an answer. It remained silent. Rio peeked at him from time to time.  
"I'm sorry…" Satoshi said after a while.  
"Hm? Why?" She asked.  
"No, nothing… I just felt like saying it." Satoshi felt weird. This girl walking next to him was certainly his mother, though a lot younger. She seemed sweet and kind, but there was also a sad blur in her eyes.  
"You're an interesting person." She said. Satoshi frowned.  
"How come?"  
She smiled. "Because you're walking along for no reason, I guess…." She stared at the clouds. Satoshi blushed slightly.  
"Err…you… want me to leave?"  
"Not really… I like you company." She stared at the snow.  
"I…. see…… Thanks.." Satoshi searched his mind off to ask Krad what had happened. But Krad wasn't there. Satoshi stood still.  
"Hm? Is something wrong, Hiwatari-san?" Rio turned to face him.  
"No…. No, everything's alright…. It's just…. I have the feeling like I've been searching you for ever. I don't recall what happened or how I ended in the snow. Just that-…" Satoshi fell silent. What was he doing? He sounded like some cheesy old man trying to hit on a younger girl.  
"……I feel the same." Satoshi turned his face towards her. "I believe in faith. And I have the strong feeling I was destined to meet you." Two pairs of Hikari blue eyes crossed each other. Satoshi looked off first, scared his eyes might betray his identity.  
They continued walking trough the snow. Not a word was spoken, they didn't have to. They both felt comfortable just walking next to the other, hearing the snow crack underneath their feet. No one was really paying attention to them. This world, trapped in ice and snow, was theirs, nothing could break it. Nothing but that one person.  
Rio stopped and stared in front of her. Satoshi could hear her gasp lightly. A few meter ahead stood a teenage Niwa Emiko. She was talking to a group of boys. She caught Rio's eyes. For a short moment the two girls stared at each other. Then Emiko turned around and walked off. A dark silence fell. There were things he wanted to say to comfort Rio, but Satoshi didn't feel like he was in the right to talk about this.  
"… She doesn't like me at all does she?" She laughed silly.  
Satoshi sighed. "it does seem that way." He replied.  
"I have a lot of respect for her. But I guess it only makes her hate me more." She sobbed a little, but smiled her calm smile after. "What should we do now?"  
"I don't really mind what ever we do… I'm just… glad to be here." Satoshi said more to the ground then to Rio.  
"Are you…. Interested in art?"

Rio's house was simple, but comfortable. The biggest part of her furniture were drawing tables and painting stands. Everywhere you could find at least 2 or 3 pencils or brushes. Though it gave Satoshi an uncomfortable feeling to be alone in one house with a 15 year old girl, it somehow had a feeling like 'home'. Satoshi couldn't figure out why and how he was send to the world of Rio, but it hardly mattered to him. He could also not feel the presence of Krad inside of him. That did bother him, but it couldn't push his happy feeling away. This was the person he had been missing for the last 16 years, she was here! She was more beautiful then any painting or portrait could picture her down. Her every move was so graceful that Satoshi felt like holding his breath every time.  
"I apologize, it's a mess." She laughed, which actually surprised Satoshi. If she was an Hikari, the curse should have an effect on her. But she was smiling at him so naturally. How? How can she be this way?  
Satoshi forgot the idea when he saw a certain painting: "Gilth…" Escaped from Satoshi's lips. Rio turned towards him. "What? Did you say something?" She asked.  
"n….. no.. nothing important." He replied. So Rio was familiar with Gilth. Could it then be he had something to do with her death? It was most certainly a possibility. Satoshi also saw a picture which caught his attention, a picture of a young man who seemed very familiar.  
"Who's that?" He asked. Rio blushed and quickly hid the picture. "n….no one important…"  
Satoshi tried to recall for a while. He looked a little older then he was himself. But who could it be?  
"I…. have a request…" Satoshi turned towards Rio. She was holding 2 brushes and a pallet with paint. She gently smiled at him.

* * *

_ARGH! I love motherXson. I'm a pervert! but they're so damned cute together!! I love Rio, she's so pretty and angelic. adding her was in the planning for a while now and I think it turned out pretty well.  
anyone an idea who the person on the picture was, hm laugh  
as I mentioned in the last chapter, I'm gonna write a 2500 hits tnx soon. I'm doubting though. I have 2 ideas, but I can't deside:  
idea 1: DNAdorable: the story of a small heart. A wizXmaron story.  
idea 2: Satoshi in Angelland. an Alice in wonderland sequal.  
which one sounds best?_


	32. Sad news

_Hi everyone, tnx for reading my story up untill now!_

_Sadly enough, I have some sad news:  
I'm planning to continue DoD, so don't worry! But the problem is, I'm writing this one pure intuition. So as the ending of my story draws nearer, I figured I forgot some important stuff. So I'll need to rewrite a chapter. WHICH IS CHAPTER 32!!! T..T I'm stupid, I know! I should have realized sooner!  
So the problem is like this: I still need to write it and I don't have any idea's for it. It might take a while before I'll upload it, but I hope I'll finish it by the end of the month (since I have a lot of free time coming up next 2 weeks :) )_

_the good news though: I'm about 11 chapters ahead of myself, so after rewriting 32, I'll probably be able to upload a chap every week from here on (though I might still slack a week from time to time, exams are coming up….)_

_tnx for all your support, I lurve you all :3_

_Umi Hoshi_


End file.
